What went Wrong?
by Mr. Ree and Mr. Meenor
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, age 16, has turned from good to bad. Who will be able to help her? Only one person. HinaXKiba. Rate M for language... And it is different from the original story line.
1. Chapter 1

I was going to kill him, so why?

He loves me now. What do I do? All I know is that I was about to kill him, sick of looking at him, and he kissed me. Why didn't I go through with it? I couldn't. I was frozen in place, in time, and he just said three little words: "I love you."

The hell? No one loves me. I want him to die, and burn in hell. So why? Why the hell did he say that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...Oi..."

There he is. I tried to kill him. How is he still standing? Duh, I let him live. What was his name? Kiba, right? I think so. Why won't he leave me the hell alone?

"Hinata, wait!"

"Fuck off, you stupid dog." I yelled. "Go away before I change my mind of sparing you!"

What happened to me? I was the shy girl, until... What was his name now... ah, Kabuto, got me addicted to drugs. And then I became a killer, a murderer. Everyone was so surprised, but what is there to be surprised about? After all, it was bound to happen, with my former shy nature and being too damn innocent.

"Hinata, please..." Kiba yelled after me.

I didn't stop. I wanted to kill him, to kill everyone until I was the last one alive.

"Fine!" he yelled. "Have it your way, but I'm not giving up on you!!"

He somehow managed to run in front of me, which seemed to surprise himself. I took out my gun, a .44 magnum. It would do the trick.

"Hinata..." he said, eying my gun. "Look, what happened? I want to help you from this! Just please!"

What the fuck. I put my gun away, sighing.

"Well, there's a start." he laughed. "Hinata, why do you no longer go to school? Everyone is worried, even me. I missed you."

"Fuck you. Who asked you to change my life, dog?!" I snapped.

"I'm concerned."

"Why, because you 'love' me?!" I yelled, taking out my gun again. "Let's see how you love this!"

I was about to pull the trigger. I knew I was. But, something came over me. Why couldn't I shoot him? Why couldn't I pull it? What the fuck was wrong with me? I didn't have any problems until now. So why? I stared at the gun, it was shaking. I dropped it. I felt like tears were coming. But why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Linkin Park Lyrics, duh, and I definitely do not own Naruto, either. (Wish I did.) ;;;

_I watch how the moon sits in the sky  
On a dark night shining with the light from the sun  
The sun doesn't give light to the moon  
Assuming the moon's going to owe it one._

Place for My Head by Linkin Park

Kiba stared as the gun fell from my fingers. I couldn't stop shaking for some odd reason. What the hell was wrong with me? I wanted him dead, didn't I? Fuck. I'm still the same old damn "shy Hinata", ain't I? No, not anymore. I am the "killer Hinata", last time I checked. I eliminated the shyness, I think...

"Go to hell." I said, pushing him out of my way.

Even if I tried to get my gun, my hands were shaking too hard to even pick it up. I walked away, but Kiba grabbed my shoulder. I gave him a glare. Fuck him, fuck everyone. They're all just using me as a little pawn, taking advantage of me being innocent. Not anymore.

"Hinata..." he said, pushing me to a wall. "Look, I found the drugs in your house."

Oh, now he was in my house? Did this dog have any boundaries?!

"You need to stop using them..." he continued, as if he was trying to reason with an attack dog. "They could kill you, and it could be the reason why you are like this. I want to help you, because I love you. Won't you let me at least try?"

I wished I had my gun. I wanted to shoot him. But, no, it was several feet behind me. Kiba's face was inches away from mine. I could smell his breathe, a clean smell, like a mint. I wanted to taste it so bad. Then a thought came through my mind: What the hell was I thinking?! I'm a killer now, I'm no longer "sweet". I stared into his eyes, warmly brown.

"No." I said flatly. "I like my life now. Stay out of it."

"You like killing yourself?" Kiba came a little closer. "I don't like that plan at all. I'll make you stop using them, even if it means burning all of it. Hinata, can't you see? You aren't a killer: You couldn't kill me. You are a good person whose misdirected. Why can't you see that?"

I shook my head. "You're wrong. I was never good, I hated being like that."

"It was better than this!" Kiba hissed. "Do you want to die young?"

"Yes."

Kiba rolled his eyes. I stared down at him, hard. This dog was pissing me off, really pissing me off. I should have just killed him on the spot, and none of this would have happened. He was looking at me, but I did my best to avoid eye contact. Note to self: Always carry two guns when you are gonna kill someone, because you may just lose the first gun. I caught glimpse of his eyes: It was so hard to ignore him.

"Let me go." I demanded.

"No." he said.

I pushed his arm away from me, but he just grabbed my shoulders. I hissed at him, annoyed. He stared at me, hard for a moment, then kissed me again. My eyes widened: What the fuck did he think he was doing?! I wanted to push him away, but it felt too right. Way too right.

He pulled away. "You even dropped out of school... Come back, Hinata. Please."

He was begging me, like a dog would for bacon or whatever. I glared at him again, pushing him away and grabbing my gun. I put it in it's case, walking away once again. If he even thought to come towards me, I would shoot him. I didn't care if my mind objected to it or not, but my body did, too.

What the fuck.

I walked back into the street, sun shining brightly. Kids were smiling until they looked at me, and they ran away screaming. What, the wusses couldn't put up with a little blood? What the hell.

I walked home, unlocking my apartment door. It was still clean and neat. Kiba must have done something to it, because it didn't look like this when it left. I sighed, staring at the photograph that hung from the wall. It was me, Kiba, and Neji, all at a picnic. I took it off the wall, slamming it onto the floor. Glass shattered everywhere, me being close to tears. Tears... I haven't felt those in a while. I took out my stash of drugs and shot up.

"Honestly."

I looked to see Kiba, once again. He glared at me.

"What the hell are you doing here, dog?!" I yelled.

"Helping you." he said, taking my drugs and throwing them out a window. I glared at him.

"I can always get more." I said. "You can't stop me, either."

"I think..." he said, sitting next to me. "I can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did you hate it? Love it? Hit me with a review, please. Dedicated to Bri, Deanna, and to you, my readers. I'll update as soon as possible. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, I know, I meant to post earlier, but things happen. Life happens. I meant to get it in earlier, but... That didn't go as planned. Chiattebayo.

So, without further ado, let it begin!

**NOTE: I do not own anything from Naruto, (duh), and I don't own anything from Evanescence, (another resounding DUH!)**

_How can you see into my eyes,_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core,_

_Where I become so numb..._

"Bring me to Life" by Evanescence

"What did you say, dog?" I yelled, infuriated. "Stop me, and I'll fucking shoot you. And this time, I mean it."

"Hinata--"

"Shut the fuck up, dog," I hissed. "And leave. Just go, go away! Why won't you leave me the fuck alone, eh?! I didn't ask for your 'help' or whatever you call it. Go!!"

Kiba sighed. I watched him as he got up, picking up the picture from the shattered glass. He seemed to stare at it for a long time, as if recapturing the memory, then turned to me once more.

"Do you remember the day we went on this picnic?" he asked, smiling. "Wow, that was a while ago. We were, what, maybe eight?"

"Go away," I muttered. "Stop bringing things up from the past. That isn't me anymore, dog, so go home to Akamaru and play fetch or whatever. Go home to your little happy family and stay the fuck away from my life and my family. Got it? Now go. The door is that way."

Kiba didn't budge. This dog was seriously getting on my nerves. I got up from the couch, walking towards him to give him a push or shove out the door. But I had forgotten about the glass on the floor. I stepped on them, shoes and socks off, and I jumped back. Kiba stared at me in confusion until he saw what had happened.

"Hinata!" he said. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, perfectly fine, dip-shit!" I yelled. "I just stepped on fragments of mother-fucking glass and I'm okay! What the hell are you thinking?! Just leave, I can take care of myself."

He came towards me. I took out my gun, thank Satan I had it. He stopped in his tracks as I pointed directly to his forehead.

"Fine," Kiba sighed. "Shoot me. See if you care."

He just seemed to wait for it. I stared at him in confusion: Was he really going to give up his life that quickly? Why the fuck didn't he just do as I said? I groaned, putting down the gun and started observing my foot that was bleeding. Fuck, just what I wanted. I heard him coming again, but I ignored him.

"You okay?" he asked again.

"Why must you bug me?"

"Because I love you, Hinata," he smiled.

I wanted to punch him right then and there, but my foot was screaming at me to do something about it. I counted the fragments. Three bigs ones, and God knows how many small ones. Fuck. Kiba grabbed my foot.

"The fuck are you doing, dog?!" I yelled.

"Like you can walk on this," he rolled his eyes. "I'm going out to buy some stuff. Stay here for me, will you?"

Like I was going to go anywhere in the first place.

"Whatever," I groaned. "Leave."

Kiba nodded once, and left out the door. Finally. That damn dog was so fucking persistent, I hated that. I hated him. I glanced at the gun that laid on the table. I wanted to shoot him. I shook my head. I couldn't do it earlier, why try it again? Besides, he wasn't here. I groaned, looking at my bleeding foot. First I lose my drugs, then I step on glass. Whee, my life was just great. How about a prize to go along with it, eh? I picked up my gun, counting how many bullets I had left. Three. Only three. Great, I needed more bullets, too. How many fucking things could go wrong today?

It felt like an hour had passed. Where was that dog? He said he'd be back, right? I grimaced. Dogs can never stay true to their word. Maybe he got side-tracked. I sighed, getting up off the couch, trying not to make my foot touch the floor. I hopped into the bathroom, opening one of the cabinets and taking out the basic medical supplies.

"Bonus points for you, Hinata," I muttered. "You actually have stuff."

I hopped back, placing them on the couch beside me. I opened it, and there were several things to come to my aid. I took out the set of pliers and picked at the glass. Fuck, it hurt. I managed to get all three out, putting them on the table. I placed a bandage on them, then wrapped them in tape, making sure it was secure. I put on my shoes. I needed to go out. Besides, I needed to find the dog and tell him I got it myself.

But something wasn't right. I knew it. Kiba never took too long when someone was waiting for him.

In fact, he was generally back earlier than I fucking liked. I groaned. Maybe he got lost. I put my gun it it's holder. It was hunting time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yayz, I finished chapter three! Bonus points for Kurokumo! Wh00t! Okay. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Hit me with a review, por favour! (Dedicated to Saki-sama, Briizy, and Zoe. Love y'all! ;;; And my readers, of course! Did you think I'd forget you?! Honestly!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Chapter four has arrived. I really like this series, I don't know why! I guess it comes to me oh-so naturally! Yayz! Okayz, without further ado, "What went Wrong?" chapter four shall now commence!!

**NOTE:** I do not own Naruto. I do not own SIXX A.M.. I only wish, and I only hope. (Stupid freaking damn disclaimers...)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You can't quit until you try,_

_You can't live until you die,_

_You can't learn to tell the truth until you learn to lie,_

_You can't breathe until you choke,_

_You gotta laugh when you're the joke,_

_There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive._

"Life is Beautiful" by SIXX: A.M.

I walked into the street, foot throbbing like hell. At least I didn't look the part. I am plain, like every other jackass on the street. I grimaced. That dog was going to make me run after him and try to find him, just to deliver him a simple goddamn message. Wait, why was I doing this in the first place? Like I gave a fuck if he did anything. Besides, what if I missed him when if he came back. Fuck. This is what I hated about dogs, you never know what they're going to do. I sighed, walking down the street.

"Hinata-san?"

I turned, about to draw my gun. It was Kabuto. I relaxed a little, but I made sure to not drop my guard. Kabuto gave me his usual smile.

"Hinata-san," he started over. "How are you?"

"Pretty fucking bad," I answered simply. "Oi, do you happen to have any on you? I'm out already."

His eyes slightly widened in surprise. "Already? This early? Hinata, I have to say that this is quite unusual for you... But, yeah, I do. How much do you have on you?"

I looked for my wallet. Where the fuck was it? I searched my pockets. Shit, I left it at home! I was in such a rush that I had left it there! I slapped myself. Kabuto laughed.

"It's okay, this will be on me," he snickered. "Here you go. Make sure not to waste it, okay? Like you did the last time, apparently."

I took it from him and shoved it in my pockets. "Thank you, Kabuto, you're a life-saver. Oh, hey, have you happened to see dog-boy-- er, Kiba Inuzaka? I was looking for that imbecile before running into you."

Kabuto shook his head. "I just came out fifteen minutes ago. How long has he been gone?"

"'Bout an hour."

He stared at me for a long moment. I couldn't help but stare back in confusion. What was he thinking? Kabuto wasn't generally this quiet. Did he know something? Nah, he would have told me if he had seen the dog. Or would he? He was a sneaky little S.O.B., being a drug dealer and all. He then turned and walked away, like the conversation was over.

"See you, Hinata-san," he yelled. "Hope you find your friend."

"Yeah...," I muttered. Then I thought he said something else, but I didn't quite catch it. That rat bastard was fucking hiding something from me. But that wasn't the problem right now. I had my drugs, my gun, but I still hadn't found that fucking dog.

I walked down further after five minutes of standing blankly. Did Kabuto hide something from me? I was his best customer. I knew that for a fact. I walked towards the drug store. A blonde-haired boy with blue eyes was there, talking to some guy with red hair. I immediately recognized that it was Naruto Uzumaki and... Gaara? I couldn't remember his last name. Like I gave a fuck.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, smiling as I came towards him within ears reach. "I haven't seen you in ages, ever since you dropped out of school! How are you, and why are you here?"

"Look, dumbass, I don't have time to talk all that much," I said. "This is the only drugstore here, am I wrong?"

"Yeppers, this is the only one," Naruto smiled. "There isn't any other ones for several miles. Why do you ask?"

"How long have you two bastards been here?" My patience was running thin.

"'Bout two hours," he glanced at his watch. "Maybe?"

"Have you seen dog-boy around?" I asked.

Naruto looked at Gaara, and Gaara shook his head. "...I haven't seen him... Should he have been here...?"

Shit. Something wasn't right. Naruto looked frantically from me to Gaara, as if distressed or worried. Like I cared, I needed to find the dog. I found myself running, although my foot screamed in opposition of the idea.

"Hinata--?!" Naruto yelled.

I ignored him completely, though I figured he'd probably try to stop me. I continued anyways. If anyone got in my way, they'd be fucking dead. My gun did only have three bullets, but that would be more than enough to shoot somebody in the head. I slowed down a bit. He never went there. And there was no where else to go. Where the fuck could he be? Did he go home? No, because he said he'd be back. Unless of course something came up. I stopped on the sidewalk, jerking my head to the left. I saw the alley way where he had kissed me.

What the fuck.

For some strange reason, I found myself turning into its direction. I was just here a few hours ago. Why did I feel so compelled to come back? I walked slowly, the eerie silence so quiet to drive anyone insane. But something was different. Something was new, but I didn't know what. I looked around. It still looked the same... I drew my gun. Someone in hiding, maybe? No, I would have been able to hear them in the quiet. I kept it out, just in case. Everything seemed the same, so what was giving me the assumption that something was different?

It hit me then.

The smell. The smell of the place was different. Like freshly cut blood had been taken and splattered all over the walls. The smell of coppery-iron that tended to linger in your mouth. The smell I really didn't like. It was the smell of blood, and it was a little too fresh for my liking. How did I not notice it earlier? It had to have been after I had left here. I walked a little further down, my feet making little crunching sounds in the dirt.

I heard a muffled whimper among the silence.

I reeled my head back and forth. I saw nothing, I saw no one. Was it farther back? I took several steps further into the darkness. I still saw no one. I continued walking, and then I saw where it was coming from. A body lied in the corner, blood pooling. Well, I found the source of the smell. Who the fuck was it? My stomach lurched then. I took a step closer. It was too dark to see.

"Hello?" I managed to whisper. "Who are you?"

The body flinched a little. It was still alive. Judging by the looks of it, it seemed to be a human male. I took another step closer, almost within arms reach.

"Can you hear me?" I asked.

A moan came from him. I was getting annoyed, but I said nothing. By the looks of it, there seemed to be a scuffle of some sort. A fight? How did it get this bad?

"Hinata..." he said, almost barely.

I dropped my gun. It was him, it was the dog, it was Kiba. I stared in shock, my entire body shaking. Fuck, what the hell did he do this time? I stared at the blood, his blood. I wanted to scream, to yell at him, to ask him what the fuck had happened. But no. I tried to pick up my gun, but I failed to do so, for my hands were shaking too much. What the fuck was wrong with me? I beat people senseless. I never cared how much they bled. Why? How come... I cared about what happened to him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, damn. I don't have enough time to keep writing for this chapter. Such sadness. (Plus, I feel like making it a dramatic ending for the chapter. Yayz! Okay. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it?Hit me up with a review, por favor! This is dedicated to Miyuki-sama, Saki-sama, Akikaze-kohai, and Zoe. Not to mention my readers, doi. What would I ever do without you guys?? I'll try to update A.S.A.P, but I can't make any promises, my apologies. Ciao! )


	5. Chapter 5

Oi, peoples. I'm so freaking psyched, chapter five has arrived!! Yayliness for commitment! Well, apparently people actually like this series, so I figured I may as well finish it. Well, no, this isn't the final chapter. I just have issues of finishing things I've started. But I will. Yayliness! So, enough of me talking, let's get to it!! CHIATTEBAYO!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Nickelback. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Show me what's it like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right,_

_I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me,_

_And I'll leave this life behind me,_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me._

"Savin' Me" by Nickelback.

Thoughts flew through my mind. What should I do? Carry him back home, see what I can do? Or just run him to the hospital, putting him into the hands of incompetent doctors that are too fucking greedy for their own good? I grimaced. I was lacking time. I decided to take him home, to actually see how bad it was. I picked him up.

"Hinata?" he whispered. "Is it you?"

"Yes, it's me, shut the hell up, don't talk," I said rapidly. "I'm taking you home. I'm going to see what I can do. So do my a favor and don't say a word, okay?"

I felt him give a slight nod. Another problem: How could I take a bleeding person out into the open with people crawling everywhere? I grimaced. Inspiration struck. Thank God I had my jacket. I put him down, taking off my jacket and draped it over him. It was black, so blood wouldn't be evident. If anyone asked, I would just have to say he was sick. I picked him up again. He was actually fairly light, for a dog. I walked out of the alley way, hoping to not draw much attention to myself. It was bound to happen, people were going to look. I saw Naruto and Gaara then, running up to me.

"Hinata-chan, what happened?!" Naruto asked. "Is Kiba--?!"

"Quiet, dumb-ass, stop attracting attention," I said in a harsh whisper. "I don't know. I haven't looked yet. I was on my way to take him home."

"...I smell the blood...," Gaara said, more emotionless than ever. What the fuck was his problem? "He's bleeding, isn't he?"

I gave a quick nod. "I need to go. Can you two... Hrm. Ah, I know. My arms are full. Can you guys open the door for me when I get to my apartment?"

They both nodded. I looked at Kiba. He was still breathing, but he was looking really pale. I started to feel myself panicking. What if he was losing too much blood? I just kept walking, starting to feel the blood seep through the jacket. I grimaced. I waited temporarily by the front door of the building, letting Naruto open it for me. Hastily, I ran up the four flights of stairs, Naruto and Gaara gaining behind me. I got to my room, 412. I gasped for breathe. It was Gaara, the emotionless bastard, who managed to open the door. More like kicking it down with his foot, but that wasn't the issue right now. Naruto caught up, looking at the broken door for a moment, then went in after us. I put him on the couch.

"Hinata..." I heard him mutter.

I winced, slowly taking off my jacket to see how bad it was. It appeared to be blade wounds from a fairly large sword. That took Kabuto out, he only used a gun. He didn't know how to use a fucking blade. Then it had to be his boss, that Orochimaru freak. But why would he do this to Kiba?

"I'm going to call the hos--" Naruto started.

"Like fuck you are!" I interrupted.

"Fine, I'll call Sakura," he said. "He needs to see someone, now, before there's nothing we can do."

I nodded, though I wasn't too happy about it. I used to have medical abilities, too, before I started taking drugs. Damn it. They would have been especially helpful right now. I looked at the wounds again. It didn't appear that any major arteries had been hit. Nor anything important, like the liver or the jugular. I stared in confusion. Either this was Orochimaru when he was high and couldn't really use his blade, or it was some jack-ass who was new to a sword. Either way, Kiba was still losing too much blood. I grimaced. We didn't have enough fucking time to wait for Sakura.

I got up into the kitchen, where I believed to have kept emergency medical supplies. Did I throw them out? I searched in the cabinets until my hand felt a stray box. Ha, it was still here. Bonus points for you, Hinata. I took it out, and it was heavy. It still had everything.

"What are you doing, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. "Sakura said she'd be here in fifteen mi--"

"We. Don't. Have. Enough. Fucking. Time!!" I worded for him. "I'm going to see if I can do anything. I am a medic too, you know!" Hell, I was better than Sakura. Ever since she dated that Sasuke guy, her skills have slipped. I see them hanging out all the time at Itachi's house. He is a sociopath!

I put down the supplies, digging out a sedative to make him feel nothing. Ha, more bonus points for you, Hinata. I pressed the needle into his arm.

"Ah--!!" he whimpered.

"Shut up, dog," I hissed. "It's so that you won't feel any pain."

I made sure all of it went in. I pulled out the needle, putting it back in the box. I could feel the pressing stares from Naruto and Gaara. Just what I wanted, a fucking audience. It's hard enough to do this without one. I looked for my special needle and thread for stuff like this. I saw the incision blade. That looked to be of use for killing him, not helping him. I took out the tiny flashlight, turning it on. The wounds weren't too deep, but enough to make one bleed a lot. And he had been bleeding for about 45 minutes to an hour. I heard him moan again. I put down the flashlight, taking out the needle and thread. This would do the trick. I looked at him once more. Left arm, both legs, three across the stomach. Explains why he couldn't move, his legs had too many cuts.

"Okay, dog," I started sounding like the old Hinata. What the fuck, but this was an emergency. "I think you're going to live. I'm going to sew you back together, okay? It won't hurt."

"...Okay..." he coughed.

I hoped the hell I knew what I was doing. It had been too long. I threaded the needle. First, I needed to sew the three in the stomach area. I removed his shirt completely. I was going to have to by some time before Sakura got here. I started sewing him together, the first one done too easily. It only took eight stitches. I looked over to Naruto and Gaara, Naruto seeming to be wincing every time the needle went into Kiba's skin. I started the second one. It was deeper than the other two. I took the flashlight out, putting it into my mouth to be able to see. About an inch and a half. Damn, it was close to hitting the stomach, but it missed. One-fourth more and he would have been screwed. I sewed it up. Nineteen stitches. The bleeding stopped from both of them, that was good.

It was then Sakura came through the door, pink hair tied back. She had her stuff under her arm, and she looked out of breathe. Faster than I thought. She pushed me away and looked at him. The fuck was that for?! I let it go. Yelling wouldn't help.

"Okay, looks like the two major ones are taken care of," Sakura smiled. "Hinata, you did this, didn't you? It's good, because I can tell he lost a lot of blood. We're going to take him to my family's clinic if that's okay with you."

"We're?" Naruto asked.

Sakura pointed to the guy coming through the door. Wasn't Sasuke, but it was Shino. What, did he enter into the medical field as well? I always thought he'd be a scientist of some sort. I nodded in agreement.

"I think he may make it," Sakura grimaced. "But I can't tell. We're going to have to do blood tests and stuff. Okay. Shino! Take him to the car!"

Shino nodded once, pulling out a stretcher and strapping Kiba onto it. Sakura grabbed one end as Shino led the way. I sat there for a long moment, Naruto and Gaara doing the same. The fuck. I sighed, looking at the blood on the couch, the broken door, my jacket wet from Kiba's blood. I grabbed it, feeling the wet spots.

"_I want to help you because I love you, Hinata."_

I pulled my knees to my chest, and for the first time in a year, I sobbed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Whoops, looks like I'm lacking time once more. Damn. Okay. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Hit me with a review, you freaking imbeciles! (I'm joking.) This one is dedicated to Brooke, to Briizy, Molly, and to you, dear readers! Gawd, you honestly think I forget about you guys... Pssh. Ciao, until next time... (If there is a next time. Of course there will be! Honestly!)


	6. Chapter 6

YAYZ!! The long-awaited chapter six has arrived! We should throw a party... But I'm lazy... And not to mention, I need to type Ah, well. You readers can throw a party as I'm worked to the bone, chiattebayo But, then again, why'd you do that? Never mind. With that, let's commence "What went Wrong?" Chapter VI!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto. I don't own Puddle of Mudd, either.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Back in the days when we were young,_

_When everything was like a loaded gun,_

_Ready to go off at any minute,_

_And you know we're gonna win again,_

_Yeah you know we're gonna win again,_

_Maybe I'm the one, Maybe I'm the one,_

_Who is the schizophrenic psycho yeah,_

_Maybe I'm the one, Maybe I'm the one,_

_Who is the paranoid psycho yeah!_

"Psycho" by P.O.M.

I woke up. Was I dreaming? Tell me that was a dream. I recognized I wasn't in my room. Or in my house, for that matter: None of my walls were white. I grimaced. I was in the hospital, wasn't I? Kiba was really injured, wasn't he? That entire ordeal was real. I looked at the clock. It was still early, six a.m., to be exact. I saw Shino step out.

"Oi, bug-boy!" I yelled. "How is Kiba?"

He looked up, turning in my direction. "I don't know. On the one hand, you saved the major areas that were hit, but on the other hand, he's lost too much blood. We're still trying to do blood transfusions as we speak. I'm really busy. Sorry, Hinata."

I wanted to punch him, but I let it go. I was still thinking of the major suspects. Kabuto was especially on my list. He was acting a little too suspicious for my liking, that rat's ass of a son of a bitch. But he didn't know how to use a sword. Then again, the blade wounds were too sloppy for an expert. That could be anyone, except for Orochimaru. I had to ask dog-boy.

If he lived.

I sighed. I always felt like killing Kabuto in the first place. That damn cocky grin, that stupid ass cocky attitude. I wanted to smash it into little pieces, never to have a ghost of a chance to be revived. Wait, why was I thinking of killing him? I didn't care about what happened to that dog! He's so annoying, so stupid! I clenched my fist.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked. "You okay?"

Oh, yeah, forgot that he was there. I turned to him. "Plenty fine. Naruto, I need to go out. Can you make sure dog-boy in there lives? Or dies? Gah, what I mean is... Keep a watch on him for me, okay? I got stuff to do."

"Aye aye, captain!" he smiled.

Gawd, he was annoying. I nodded, stepping out of the clinic. That place gives me the creeps: White walls, closing in on you... It was freaky. I checked my holder. Bonus points for you, Hinata, you remembered your gun. I smirked. It was time to pay Kabuto a "visit".

I found myself running again. One of the best modes of transportation when you didn't have a car to hi-jack in sight, until I did see one. It wasn't too bad, a version of a truck, but it was rusted. That was the best kind! I immediately opened the door, messing with the wires until it worked in my favor. I hoped the hell no one needed it, because there was no way it was coming back the same.

I shifted into gear. This truck was fast for it's age. Bonus points for you, Hinata, you don't suck at picking cars, and you remember how to drive. I pushed it to sixty-five miles per hour, and headed directly to his house. It was out in the country, off a very far deep road where if anything happened, like a truck plowing through the house, no one would hear it. Once it was in view, I slowed down to fifty, still enough to do damage. I drove into his house.

Quite literally.

The wall came crashing down, and I could already hear the gun fire. Oh, joy, I forgot all about his four little minions. Or was it five? No, that weird Kimimaro guy was with Orochimaru. I looked at the gun chamber. Ah-ha, this was my second gun! It was filled, six-bullet chamber. Just enough. I stepped out of the truck, and they ceased fire. The girl, Tayuya, looked at me.

"Hinata, what the fuck?" she said. "You broke our house!"

"Your boss broke my friend," I smirked. "I was just tryin' to repay the favor."

I fired the gun into her chest. She gasped, then collapsed. Dead. One down, three to go. The big one, Jirobo, pointed his gun at me.

"Die, bitch!" he yelled.

"Sorry, but no," I answered.

He fired several rounds at me, and I immediately ducked behind the truck. He had no skills. Why did Kabuto even bother with this one? I turned and fired back at him, hitting it directly into the chamber of his gun. Now he was unarmed. I fired again, this time into his chest. He fell to the floor. Dead.

"Hinata-san," it was Kabuto. "Was that really necessary? I spent hours into their skills. Apparently, I need to do better... Lord Orochimaru isn't going to be pleased..."

"Why the fuck did you try to kill Kiba, hah?!" I yelled.

"Hm?" Kabuto gave his damn grin. "Oh, him, your little friend! He ran into me, and started yelling at me for selling drugs to you. He needed to be taught a lesson. I didn't have my gun on me, so I used the sword Lord Orochimaru gave me. But, Hinata-san, the question you really should be asking is: Why do you even care?"

I saw Kidomaru out of the corner of my eye, and then Sakon. His brother, Ukon, was actually in school. I remembered that from Shikamaru: Apparently, he didn't want to be like his brother. But that wasn't the issue right now. They were planning an ambush? I acted like I didn't see them.

"I care because he's my friend!" I yelled, and then turned to Kidomaru and fired a bullet into his chest, immediately turning to Sakon and doing the same. I looked back at Kabuto as they both fell to the floor. I had one bullet left.

"Not bad at all!" he smiled. "You are really improving with your gun skills. I knew I made the right choice to turn you into one of us. You are probably the best one I've invested in."

"I am not one of you!" I yelled.

"Really now?" Kabuto pulled out his gun. A semi-automatic machine gun. Great. "Says the girl who takes drugs, beats people up, and then kills them? Yes, you are definitely not one of us. Look at you, Hinata-san. You just shot and killed four people within a five-minute time frame. Face it. You aren't the same innocent Hinata you used to be."

"I can still be--"

"No," he interrupted. "You can't turn back. You can't go back to the same old Hinata. You are one of us, we both know that. So give up your gun, and I'll let you live. Besides, no one cares about you."

I stared at him. He was right. I couldn't go back to the old me, could I? I was doomed to be like this, wasn't I? I was a hopeless case, changed by a little substance called "drugs". I'm such a fool. I should give up. I looked at my gun, wondering whether or not to drop it.

"_Why must you bug me?"_

"_Because I love you, Hinata."_

I stopped. That's right. Kiba did care. He wanted to help me. He believed in me. He was the reason for me coming here. I gripped my gun once more, looking at Kabuto. He seemed to flinch.

"I won't drop my gun," I said. "Someone does care about me. And you know what? I care about him, too. I may not be able to change the past, but I can do something about the future. And it's a future... that doesn't involve you in the least bit!"

Kabuto fired his semi-automatic machine gun. I ducked behind the truck again. Man, this thing was taking a beating. He stopped, almost as a mockery. I looked around me. Kidomaru's body was near me. I reached for his gun, taking it. He only had six bullets. Plenty to kill this rat-bastard. I took off one of my shoes and threw it out. Kabuto immediately fired at it and stopped.

"The fuck, Hinata," he sounded annoyed.

Brilliant. He was afraid of me. I loved my job. I took off my other shoe. I was going to need it later for a distraction of some sort. I put my other gun with one bullet in it's holder, which was concealed by my sweatshirt. One of us was going to die. One of us was going to be able to live.

I just hope the hell it's me.

I looked over the truck and fired. He managed to dodge, and started to fire as well. He missed mostly, and one bullet grazed my cheek. It stung. Fucking shit, how many injuries did I need in one day? First the glass on the foot, and then crashing into a building with a truck, and now dealing with firearms. Okay, technically the stepping on glass thing was yesterday, but who really gave a fuck? It still counts, right? Less bonus points for Hinata-chan. Joy to the world. I ducked behind the truck again. Perfect way to start the day.

What ever happened to cereal and milk for breakfast?

"Give up now, there is no way you can beat me," Kabuto yelled. "You little bitch!"

At this I laughed. "If that's the case, then why are you shaking? Did you train me a little too well? Or is it that you are just a coward in a built-up body that 'Lord' Orochimaru gave you?"

"Shut up!"

I got up, firing my gun again. I was down to two bullets for this gun. I grimaced. This was definitely not looking good for me. But, then again, what ever looked good for me? He let off a ricochet of bullets, and I knelt on the floor, allowing the bullets to fly over me. I fired my two remaining bullets, both missed. Kabuto smirked.

"You're out," he said. "I know those guns. Six bullet chambers. You are going to die."

I heard him stepping closer towards the truck. Oh, how he made it sound so scary and dramatic, purposely stepping on glass to let me be aware he was coming. Didn't he know to never ever underestimate me? Idiot. This was all part of the plan.

"Hinata-san, I'm sorry I have to do this," he continued, taking another step closer. "If you would have given into your shy demeanor, none of this would have happened."

"But it did happen," I interjected. "It all did, thanks to you, asshole. And because of me, too. But none of that matters any more. You are going down."

"Hee... You never give up, you persistent bitch, do you? Well, such a shame that has to go to waste now, doesn't it? Lord Orochimaru will not be pleased. He liked you a lot."

I had it with him. I pulled out my gun, it was loaded and ready. One shot, do not miss your chance, Hinata. I took the shoe, and in my haste, I threw it. He fired at it as I stood up, shooting directly into his head. He gasped, and managed to point the gun at me and fire once more before his eyes rolled back.

And now my fucking arm hurts like hell.

I dropped to the floor, gun falling besides me. Damn, it fucking hurt! I sighed in relief. The worst was over. That rat ass Kabuto and his crew was dead. I put the gun in his hand. Good thing I always wear gloves. Besides, the cops wouldn't give a fuck: They've been after him ever since he started dealing. Hell, they wanted to kill him themselves. But of course not: They have to abide to the law. Makes more work for me. Joy.

I got up, looking at the five dead bodies. Damn, I was good at this job. I stepped out of the house. How was I going to get back? I had no ride. The truck looked like a car wreck. I really didn't want to wait for the cops to come. Well, it was only five miles away from the hospital. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, okay, walk into town with my arm bleeding from a firearm fight. I'd be better off with the busted truck.

I walked out back. There was a car. I smiled: Satan was looking out for me. I got in, messing with the wires once more and hijacking it. I pulled out of the drive way, going onto the road once more at sixty-five miles an hour back to the clinic.

"Hinata-chan, you're b--" Naruto started as I headed through the door. "BLEEDING?!"

Shino, who happened to be right there, glanced up. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when his gaze crossed me.

"Want me to treat you for that?" he asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't mind that," I smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oi vey. I need top stop. It's, like, 2 a.m. (technically, it's 1:56. Either way.) and I want to sleep. Besides, if I don't sleep, I'll become an insomniac. And I know several people (whom I'd kill) who would laugh at me. (Saki, I'm talking to you. You, too, Bri. Asking to dye my hair red... Honestly.) Okay. Didja like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Hit me with a review, imbeciles, or you'll find a time bomb ticking in your mail box very slowly... (Joking!!) This is dedicated to Siobhan, Jen, Kristen, and to you, readers. You should know why. If you don't. I'll shoot you. (Like Hinata shot the Sound Four and Kabuto. XD)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello. Welcome to "What went Wrong?" chapter 7! Okay, I've been getting all of your reviews and stuff. Note: I am a noob to this site, but thank you for heavily critiquing it. Props to you, readers, you are really helping me! Oh. I am leaving for a few weeks, so yes, I am typing as fast as I can, attempting to get as many chapters in. No sleep for me! Without further ado, let chapter 7 commence!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. **

**The reason this story is rated M is for language. Yayz, language. Don't like it? Get a grip.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I groaned.

Was that all a dream? I dreamed about killing Kabuto and his crew, right? I looked around me. I was in the hospital still, in the waiting room. I immediately grasped my cell phone, dialing Kabuto's number. Tell me that was a dream...

"Hello?" it was Kabuto.

I sighed in relief. I didn't kill him. That was all a dream. Wait, then why did my arm hurt so bad? I didn't get it. I relaxed: I hadn't killed any of them.

"Hello?" he asked again. "Are you there?"

"Only me, Kabuto," I answered. "Hey, I have a question: Did you try to kill Kiba?"

"You called me at eight in the morning to ask me that?" Kabuto started laughing. "Hinata, I think you are paranoid. No, I didn't try to kill him. If I hurt him, I would've told you, right? Calm down. Oh, hey, how is he?"

"Stop trying to fake interest," I rolled my eyes. "Then if you didn't do it... Who did?"

"Dunno, but I need to go," Kabuto sighed. "I need to see Lord Orochimaru. Bye."

The other end of the line fell dead. I closed my cell phone, looking at my arm. I must've slept wrong or something. But it seemed too real. Thank God it wasn't, or else it would've been serious trouble for me. I sat up. Naruto was there, sleeping. He looked tired. The other kid, Gaara, was awake. Didn't he have insomnia? I shook my head. Like I gave a fuck.

"Hey, you," I addressed him. "How is the dog?"

"He's going to be fine," he stated flatly. "They were able to give him blood and everything. He kept wanting you, but I told him you were sleeping. He said to tell you when you woke up to tell you that. So, are you going to see him, or what?"

I nodded slightly. "Of course."

Gaara nodded as well. "You know, I started to get worried a little. I mean, you were gone from school. But now, ever since this incident, it seems to me you've been questioning your antics."

"Shut up, you know next to nothing about me," I groaned, getting up. "See ya, I need to see the dog."

I completely didn't hear what he said next. I walked up the halls when it dawned on me that I had no idea which room he was in. Bloody fuck. Now what? I saw Shino. He glanced up at me quickly, seemed to have chuckled, and then pointed to the room to the left of me. What, was he telepathic or something? What the fuck. I gave a slight smile as a thank you and entered the room.

"Hinata!" Kiba smiled. "Oh, wow, I didn't think you'd stay!"

I stared at him for a moment. "Shut up. I'm only here to ask you questions. So, do me a favor, and just answer them for me, okay?"

"What, are you the police now?" he snickered. "C'mon, Hinata, loosen up a little! You seem so stiff! Sit down, sit down."

I remained standing. "Who the hell did this to you?"

Kiba gave a slight glare. "I actually don't know. They came out of no where. I was there because Ino asked me to take some garbage out for her, and then... I know there was more than one, but only one had a sword. Look, I'm sorry."

"Ino?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Relax, Hinata-chan," he smiled. "I'm fine. Don't go killing anyone. It would be such a shame if you ended up in jail... I'd have to break you out."

Ino. No, she wouldn't have done anything to Kiba, would she? Well, I did here she started working off of the streets as a whore. And she's one of Kabuto's more frequent customers. God, how could I stoop so low? I was at Ino's level. Damn it. How come I was so vulnerable to Kabuto to letting him trick me into it? I should have known the food he gave me was laced with something.

So why didn't I quit it the second it happened?

What would've happened if I never took it from him? And, even if I did take it, what if I had quit it right then and there? Would this have happened to Kiba? Was all of this my fault? I grimaced. It was, wasn't it?

"Hinata-chan?" Kiba's voice shattered my thoughts. "You're spacing. You feeling okay?"

"Plenty fine," I answered lamely.

"Liar," he rolled his eyes. "You're taking the blame for this, aren't you? You're still the same, drugs or not. Very funny. Sit down, please, you are driving me nuts."

I sat down in the chair right next to the bed. Kiba gave another smile, reaching out for my hand. I wanted to swat it away, but I didn't really want to hurt him right now. That would just be bad. He grabbed it. His hand was partially cold. I sighed. How the hell did this entire ordeal happen? Oh, right, my foot got caught on glass. I grimaced. This really was my fault. Damn it.

"Stop making those faces of disgust, I told you it wasn't your fault," Kiba groaned. "Why can't you believe me? This is my fault."

"YOUR fault?!" I yelled. "YOUR?! If I wasn't on freaking drugs, none of this would've happened!! I still would be good, and nice, and shy, and all those former traits I had! None of this, not even this situation, would've happened if I wasn't so LOW to take DRUGS! And here you are, saying it's YOUR fault?! What the fuck, dog, that is the worst thing you've eve--"

I felt myself being interrupted by his lips placed on mine. I froze. What was he doing? He pulled back, shaking his head slowly.

"Yelling in a hospital, or should I say clinic, isn't very good, Hinata-chan," he put his finger on my lips. "You should've learned that by now, right? And it isn't your fault. If Ino was out to get me, she would have done it anyways. So stop it, okay? But I'm glad that you realize what you are doing to yourself isn't good."

I grimaced, scooting away from him. "Whatever."

I heard him laugh. I sighed, standing up.

"I really need to go, dog," I said.

"No, no, stay, stay!" he practically begged. "Don't leave, please?"

I felt my will to leave slowly fade away. Damn stupid dogs, all they can do is beg. I groaned, sitting back down. He smiled in triumph. I stared blankly at the wall for a moment, recollecting what was left of my train of thought, and started speaking again.

"Yeah, I have realized what I've been doing is bad," I sighed. "I'm going to try to quit.."

"Good!" he said in delight. "I'm glad! And you'll come back to school, right? Right? It's not as fun without you, you know! Please?"

"Yes," I gave a partial smile. "I might as well."

If they would let me in. I mean, I've been absent for so long. I didn't technically "drop-out" yet. I'd probably be out on extended absence. Bloody fuck.

"Great!" he smiled. "Hinata-chan, can I ask one more thing?"

"Sure, why not, I've got nothing better to do then answer random questions," I rolled my eyes. "Fire away."

"Will you...," he looked down. "That is... Will you go out with me?"

What the...

I found myself out of the room and bolting down the halls. What the hell was going on with me? I dashed out the front doors, completely ignoring Naruto yelling at me. I didn't want to hear it. No. No way. I continued running. My apartment wasn't too far. Thank God. What the fuck. How could ask me that? And, more importantly, why me? Didn't I make it clear that I didn't like him? Well, technically, I don't know. But still!

I burst through the apartment door, running up the stairs. Apparently, they had put up a new door for my room. It better have had the same lock. It did. I unlocked it, ran into the room, and sat on the couch, gasping for breathe. I saw a note on the table:

_Hinata, it's me, Neji._

_I heard about the thing with Kiba from Naruto. I picked up the glass from the floor and got you a new door. Don't worry, it has the same lock and everything. We need to talk about this drug addiction. But not now. You need to focus on Kiba right now._

_--Neji._

I folded the note and put it back on the table. Oh yeah, I was definitely going to think about Kiba now, especially since... I shook my head. Damn it, Hinata, get your head together. He already told you he loved you, so this shouldn't be that big of a --

Oh, fuck.

I almost forgot about that. I slammed my fist into the pillow that laid next to me. That fucking dog. That stupid, mother fucking dog! I can't believe it!

Damn me to hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, crap. Lack of time once more. Sorry. Okay. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Hit me with a review, por favor! Why? Because I said so, damn you to hell Satan! Dedicated to my readers this time, for giving me such good reviews! Love y'all!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Kurokumo here. Chapter eight is here. I've been busy writing the CCS series I'm attempting to work on, and it's on like, page sixteen. I'm neglecting this one too much, I know. So, on that note commence forthwith on chapter eight! Wh00t! Oh, and again, thank you so much for the reviews! (And last chapter, that was intended for there to not be the word "don't". ;) (Sorry about last chapter. I forgot the music it associates with... ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. (How many times is that now? Like, 7?) And I don't own Nickelback.

Rated **M** for language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I miss the town, I miss the faces,_

_You can't erase, you can't replace it,_

_I miss it now, I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay, too hard to leave it._

"Photograph", by Nickelback

I woke up, feeling worse than ever. Yeah, I was in rehab. It sucked, but it gave me an excuse to get away from the dog. About three weeks now... I haven't seen him for three weeks, and around the same time I attempted to quit. And I will do it. I got up groggily, heading to my actually-clean kitchen. It's amazing, I can actually think and do stuff such as chores.

Wait, why the fuck is that a good thing?

Chores sucked, really bad. I groaned, glancing at the clock. Five a.m.. It was Sunday, and I was up this early? What the hell woke me up this fucking early? I caught something blinking in the corner of my eye. Oh, right, it was the phone. I thought I heard a ringing sound. Wait, who the hell called at five in the morning? I reached for the message, pressing play.

"Oi, it's me."

Damn it, that freaking dog! I immediately pressed stop, and then deleted it. I didn't want to deal with him, no way. I smashed my fist against the table. Who the hell did he think he was, hah?! I was sick of him, the same way I was sick of drugs. I resented him. Why the hell did I save him in the first place?! Great, Hinata, you really are an idiot.

I walked back to my room. Well, I was up now, what should I do? Nothing was open this early, was it? No, of course not. I groaned. I grabbed some clothes out of my closet and went into the bathroom. I needed a shower. Stupid dog. Why won't he leave me alone? Hadn't I made it apparent that I hated him? Or had I not done enough? I took my clothes off, stepping into the shower. The hot water nearly scorched my skin, but I didn't care. My hair was immediately drenched as I washed it out. Stupid dog. Why the hell do I even care? I needed to stop thinking about him.

The water started to turn cold. I groaned, turning it off and stepping out. The room had warm steam as I reached for the towel. I dried myself off, putting my clothes on and staring in the mirror. I even was starting to look better, even with my eyes being grey-ish white. I smiled at that, stepping out of the room and bumped into something. What or who the fuck? I glanced up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled. "BOUNDARIES, I TELL YOU!!"

Kiba blinked once at me. "Nice to see you too?"

"Wha--!?" I was enraged. "How the fuck did you get in?! I locked the door! And, most importantly, why the hell are you here so damn fucking early?!"

"I have a set of keys you gave me when you first moved in here," he smiled, spinning them around his finger. "Remember?"

Oh, shit. I forgot about that. No wonder why he came the first several times. Note to self: Change the fucking lock so dog-boy can't get in. I glared at him.

"And the reason why I'm here," he continued, blatantly avoiding my eyes. "Is because I feel like it. I missed you, and I figured that the best time to come was now. I don't know your schedule, anyways. I figured you'd be sleeping, so I left a message that I was coming. Didn't you get it?"

I felt like punching myself. Next time, listen to the entire message. Fuck me. I growled at him, going back to my room. He followed me.

"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled. "Haven't you done enough?! Leave, for cryin' out loud!"

"But I don't really want to," Kiba glared. "We need to talk, anyways. Please."

That sounded like an order to me. He looked so... serious. What, I wasn't taking drugs anymore, so what the hell could it be? I sighed, throwing my clothes in my room and coming back out into the living room. Screw it, I was up anyways. But I really didn't want to deal with him yet. Not now. Especially since... the hospital. I sat down on the couch, sighing.

"Well?" I asked. "What is it, dog?"

He sat next to me, and I scooted as far away as possible from him. "Look, Hinata-chan, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" He was sorry? "What for? There's nothing to be all that sorry for, at least I don't think."

"I meant for the hospital," he sighed. "Look, just forget I said anything, okay? Pretend it never happened, alright? Because I know it was rather... idiotic of me to be asking you stuff like that, especially right there. So forget it for me."

"Okay...," I started to become angry. "Well, then what about the alley way when I was about to fucking kill your sorry little ass, hah?! I remember that pretty damn well!"

"Hinata--"

"And the kiss, too!" I yelled. "How many times have you kissed me, eh?! How the fuck did you expect me to forget all that?! Eh?! And here you are, asking me to 'pretend that nothing happened'?! What the fuck! Don't you even care on my opinion about this?!"

"I--"

"Just shut the fuck up and LEAVE!!" I yelled. "Haven't you done enough?! Just go, I never want to see you ever again, you here me?! It's over! I hate you! I HATE YOUR EVEN FUCKING EXISTENCE, SO FOR ONCE, MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND KILL YOURSELF!!"

I stopped. That didn't come out right. I didn't hate him. He looked at me once, then got up, heading out the door and left. I wanted to run after him, but that would do no good. Shit. I always did this. Damn me to hell, damn me to the ninth ring of hell. I whacked my head against the wall.

"Damn it, Hinata!" I yelled at myself. "Good going, you stupid bitch! Holy freaking hell."

I stared at the door, debating, and then took out my shoes. He couldn't run after me when I left out the door, but I can right now. I have the option, and I am not letting him get away, not like that. I'm going to have to apologize this early in the morning. Bloody hell. I put them on, grabbing my keys and locking the door. I ran down the stairs. He couldn't have gone too far. I ran out the front door. Which way would he go? Rain pelted against my already wet hair. Great, just what I wanted. It was still dark. I really couldn't see anything. I groaned, going left. I had to find him.

Damn you, Kiba.

Why did he always take everything so seriously?

I ran down the street. Visibility was nothing, especially with the rain coming in buckets. My clothes were soaked already. I ran faster. I was in better shape now, ever since I got off the drugs, which was especially good for this situation. Except the fact that I didn't know where I was going. That kind of put a damper on the situation, now didn't it? Fuck me.

"Kiba!" I yelled.

No answer. Don't tell me I went the wrong way. Bloody fuck. This is the second time, isn't it? The second time I've run after him. Why do I keep doing this? And why for him? I shook my head. That was definitely not the issue right now. It was wet and cold, and no sign of Kiba. Damn it.

"Oi, dog-boy, where the hell are you?!" I yelled. "Stop hiding from me and show yourself, you coward! You imbecile! I came to apologize, and I can't do that if I can't find you! Damn it, Kiba! Don't leave me all alone!"

Wait, what the fuck did I just say? I immediately shook my head. Stop talking crazy. I heard a splash of water behind me. I turned. There he was, drenched in the rain. He came towards me with one more step and stopped. What was he thinking? I walked up to him. He looked like hell, even worse than me. Oh, what the fuck did I do? Man, I was insensitive. I never used to be, but now I spoke whatever I thought, whatever I wanted without ever giving a damn. That wasn't me.

"Look, dog-boy," I started. "I apologize, okay? I didn't actually mean it."

His head hung low as he muttered something I didn't quite catch, but it sounded like "Sounded like you meant it". I became annoyed.

"Look at me," I said.

He shook his head. I grimaced, resisting the sudden urge to knock him out. I reached for his face, making his eyes locked with my own. He looked away.

"That was an order, not a request," I said.

He muttered something, then looked at me. Now we were getting somewhere. Bonus points for you, Hinata. The rain, even though I thought it wasn't possible, dumped even harder. I grimaced. This was definitely out of character for this time of year.

"Listen," I started again. "I didn't mean it, okay?"

"You hate me," he muttered.

"I do not!" I yelled. "I was just... really... annoyed. And it came out wrong. I mean, I can't hate you, it's nearly impossible for me to hate you. Okay, that isn't true. But you are my friend, right?" Wow. This sounded like me, the old me. "We've been friends since... well, forever. Sort of like you and Akamaru, right? And friends argue. A lot. But I never actually meant it."

"You say it all the time," he drooped his head again.

"I only do that because I'm a bad friend," I tried to explain. "I mean, I took drugs and such. Friends don't do that, right? At least the good ones. They don't make their friends worry. Augh, what am I saying? I'm really bad at explaining these things, Kiba. But I can do one thing. I'm sorry."

"Don't," he whispered. I could barely hear him from all the rain. "Don't. You made yourself clear that you don't want me around anymore. You never returned my calls. You say you hate me and want me to disappear out of your life. You know what? I'll stop being selfish and for once give you what you want. After all, you hate me."

He turned away and started to walk away. I stood there for a moment, shocked.

"This isn't what I want," I managed.

He stopped.

"What I want is my friend," I felt myself crying. Damn it. "I want my friend back. I want him to laugh and visit. I want him to convince me that my life is actually worth living, and to keep myself clean. I want him to try to convince me to go back to school and get my high school diploma, even if it means I'll be held back a year for being missing for so long. I want him to stay and not walk away from me, not like this."

He turned and looked at me. "Naruto can do that for you."

"He's not you!" I yelled.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know, he's better than me."

"Like hell he is!" I screamed.

"Forget it, Hinata-san," he shook his head. "You said it's over, so it's over."

Hinata-san. He called me Hinata-san. That wasn't like Kiba. He turned and started walking away again. I collapsed to my knees. I didn't want to move. I wouldn't move. No one cared. I made everything worse. He's not coming back, ever. Why would he? I only made everything worse. I screamed in agony. He wasn't coming back. Never again. I collapsed completely. Damn it. Damn me. I'm the worst. I closed my eyes as the rain poured even harder, drowning out my thoughts that were already quickly fading into nothingness as darkness took over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, damn. Wow. Okay... (emotional overload) They killed the chipmunk! Damn hunters! Okay. So, did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Give me a review, please. You guys are awesome by far for reviews! This one is for my little brother (he gave me ideas for this chapter... ), to Saki, Elizabeth, and my readers. Especially the ones that give me reviews. Really, I thank you. See ya at chapter nine!


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, wow! Chapter nine! This is awesome, I never imagined me getting this far! And, again, thank you for all the reviews and keeping my story in check. You guys are the best! So, on that note, commence forthwith on chapter nine!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Korn.

Rated M for language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A lonely life, where no one understands you_

_But don't give up, because the music do._

_Because the music do, _

_And then it's raging inside you, forever breaching,_

_Fuck you too, your screams of whisper,_

_Hang on you,_

_Twisted Transistor..._

"Twisted Transistor" by Korn.

Where am I exactly?

Do I even care? Nothing matters anymore. Why is that? I can't remember, not even my name. But does it matter? Doesn't anyone care? No, they don't. So why even try? Why can't I just give up? Is that what I'm like? To never give up? Even though it's all black and dark. Huh.

"_Oi."_

Who is that? That annoying voice... I recognize it. It sounds so distant.

"_Hinata-san, you forgot your lunch? Here then, have some of mine. Lunch is important for your health and focus for school."_

"_Uh, um, a-are you sure? Thank you very much, Kabuto-kun!_"

Hinata? Oh, right, that's me. And whose Kabuto? Oh, that mother-fucking prick of a drug dealer. Why the fuck wasn't that dream real? Wait, is this a dream? I looked around. I was in school. Wait, last time I checked, I was on the sidewalk. Had to be a dream. I looked around until a girl caught my attention. That was... me? But I'm me! How can there be two of me when I'm me? Or is that me?

"_Mm, this is good!" she said._

"_Yes, well, I have a knack for cooking," Kabuto smiled at her. "But I'm sorry for what is about to happen to you. It's such a shame for you to be able to be so easily manipulated... Hinata. You are far too sweet, innocent, and naïve."_

"_Uh, what are you--?!" she coughed and gagged suddenly._

I knew then. This was a flashback of a year ago. Bloody fuck! Wake up, I don't want to see this again! I couldn't look away. This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. The worst possible nightmare for me. Why was I having it, then?! What the bloody hell?! Wake... UP!

I found myself rising. Where was I? What was this? This was a room, not a sidewalk. It wasn't my room, either. It couldn't be a hospital, the room looked like an actual room, despite the white walls. I looked around. It was dark. Was it morning still, or was it night? I looked for a clock, and there was one beside me, flashing in deep red: 8:45 p.m.

"...Oh," somebody came through the door. "You're up. About time. Naruto was really worried that you'd never wake up. Sucks that he just left. Makes me wonder why the hell you were out on the street that early. Do you have insomnia, too, or did you just happen to be up early? Or were you sleep walking?"

Insomnia? I blinked. That annoying voice, I could never remember his name. He flicked on the light switch, and I knew immediately.

"Gaara?!" I yelled. "Why am I at your house?!"

"Because I found you on the street around five," he answered lamely. "I knew where you lived, but I didn't feel like kicking down the door again. So I brought you home. Temari was a bit surprised, but she didn't seem to care all that much... But, seriously, why were you out so early?"

Why was I out so early? Oh, right, Kiba...

"THAT DAMN DOG!!" I yelled. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT MOTHER FUCKING IMBECELIC PSYCHO OF A DOG, HAH?!"

Gaara stared at me for a moment. "Sorry, half the words you said were blended in with the rest of you rant about some frog. What did you say?"

"I said DOG, not FROG, you idiot," I rolled my eyes. "Where is he?"

"Do you happen to mean Kiba?" he asked. "Well, I actually don't know. I passed by him on the street, though when I said hello, he gave me the nastiest glare I had ever seen from him. Generally, he acts like such a puppy I want to kill him, but... Not today. Why, did you being out have something to deal with him?"

I said nothing. Why the hell should I tell him? He stared at me, rationalizing something in his head, and then sighing in annoyance.

"You had a fight," he concluded. "I bet you haven't seen him since the hospital. And what caused you to run away had something to deal with the argument, am I wrong?"

Holy fuck, was this kid a genius?! "Um, yeah, sort of."

"Heh, I knew it," he laughed. "Well, anyways, knowing Kiba, he probably will regret it in a few days. My sister told me if you want to go home, she'd give you a ride."

"That would be nice, yes," I nodded.

"Okay," he nodded as well. "Look, Hinata, if worse comes to worse, you can always talk to me, okay? Well, that is if you want to... Well, anyways... TEMARI!!"

"What?!" Temari yelled. "Is she up?!"

"Um, yeah," Gaara said. "Could you take her home?"

"Yeah, sure, just a sec," Temari said.

He looked back at me, then left the room. I followed him. This was actually the first time I had ever been at Gaara's house. It was huge, like a mansion. His father must've been rich or something. I walked down the stairs behind Gaara, and Temari, his blonde older sister, smiled at me.

"You ready to go?" she smirked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"...Just don't go two-hundred miles an hour for me, please?" Gaara groaned. "It'll be annoying if I have to go pick you up from a car accident, dead or alive."

"Sure, sure," Temari laughed.

I followed her outside. It looked like a different freaking planet! There was a seven-car garage, each spot with its own different car or motorcycle. I gawked. Who the fuck needed seven modes of transportation? Temari unlocked the door to the blue western car. It looked really freaking expensive. I got in as well, and she started laughing.

"We're about seventeen miles away from where you live," she smirked. "But I can guarantee you we'll be there before nine. How much you wanna bet? Who cares? Ready, set... Go!"

She shifted the car into gear, and I looked at the clock. It was 8:55. How could she get there before nine? Gaara was joking about going 200 m.p.h., right? Temari pulled onto the main road, and already her speed was climbing to one hundred and thirty. I blinked. It finally became even and steady at 195. She laughed.

"I promised him not to go two-hundred," she smirked at me.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!" I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," Temari laughed, driving through a red light.

How in the hell did she get a driver's license?

After four minutes of sheer terror, she finally pulled to a stop. We were at my apartment building. She laughed again.

"Oh yeah, it's only 8:59!" she roared. "See ya later, Hinata-chan! Talk to you later!"

I blinked as she left, going at least 50. How did she not get caught by the police? I walked up the stairs back to my apartment, unlocking the door. I slammed it behind me. Kiba was serious, wasn't he? If he looked like that, according to Gaara, then I really did upset him.

Damn me to hell, Satan.

I punched the wall, indenting it. Fuck, I just broke my hand, didn't I? I didn't care. I really didn't care anymore. Anything and everything was... pointless. He was gone. He wasn't coming back. I just lost my best friend because of me. No, he was more than a friend, wasn't he? Like my brother. Was it even more than that? Was I that clueless about my own emotions? Either way, I just lost the most important person to me.

Fuck.

I stared at my throbbing hand. If I hadn't yelled that at him, would he still be here, annoying me as always? Would he be smiling that stupid smile that I just wanted to punch at me again?

I'd kill to see him smile again.

But, it didn't matter, I was never going to see him smiling anyways. He'd either yell at me or be angry at me, wouldn't he? I hate reality. It can burn in the ninth ring of hell. Along with me. I looked at the photo that was again hanging on the wall in the new photo frame Neji had given me. I wanted to cry. His smile hadn't changed since he was little. I punched the wall again with the same hand. I didn't care anymore.

Although, he never was this upset with me whenever I yelled at him. Maybe Gaara's right, maybe he'd start regretting it and call me back. Yeah fucking right, like THAT would ever happen. Besides, I didn't want to deal with him right now. I saw something flashing on my phone. A message? I pressed play.

"Hello, Hinata-san, Ino speaking," it started.

Oh, great. First the drug dealer, and now the whore?

It dawned on me then: How does she have my number?

"I'm just calling to see if this is actually working," Ino's voice really annoyed me. "After all, I am calling on Kiba's cell phone."

What the hell?

"Oh, I should mention, he's with me," her voice was filled with triumph.

Why would he be with her?

"That fake 'leaving you' seemed real, didn't it?" she continued. "I think you know what I'm getting at. That was all fake. I made him say it for me."

What the fuck?!

"I'm sort of," there was a long pause. "Holding him... captive, you would say."

My eyes widened.

"Oh, don't worry," she laughed. "He's not dead, yet. He's kind of not in the best shape, though, so... You see, my last attempt to kill him failed when you came along and saved him. You would have saved me a whole hell of a lot of trouble. But now, you'll never see him again. Ciao!"

The message stopped, and so did my heart. I grabbed the phone, immediately calling the first person who came to mind.

"Hello, Gaara speaking," he answered.

"Gaara," I heaved. "We need to save Kiba."

"What?" he sounded surprised.

"Get down here as fast as you can, goddammit!" I yelled, hanging up the phone.

I walked to my room and pulled out my favourite gun from the cabinet. I never imagined me using this again. I loaded it with only one bullet. It would be enough. And unlike the Kabuto assassination, this one wouldn't be a dream.

It was going to be a living hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, man, I'm sorry. I have to end it here, such a shame! (MWAHAHAHAA!) Okay. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Hit me up with a review, or goddamn you. (Hey, that rhymes!) This one is dedicated to my reviewers that I will not name, Saki, and Bri. See ya at chapter ten!


	10. Chapter 10

OKAY!! You have to read this part first. The first part of this chapter will be in KIBA'S point of view. The second part will be HINATA'S point of view. I know, I'm not supposed to do that, it screws with the thing, I know. It'll make more sense if I do it this way, sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Green Day or Evanescence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_From Chicago, to Toronto,_

_She's the one they call oh, what's her name,_

_She's a symbol of existence,_

_And she's holding my heart like a hand grenade._

"Rebel" by Green Day

"Why, Ino?" I asked her. "Why do you want me dead?"

"Why? I'll explain why later," she laughed.

She turned away, looking at something in her hand. Damn it. I can't believe I yelled at Hinata like that. I can't believe that I LEFT her like that. It was either that or Ino would have killed her. I struggled. The chains around my wrists made it impossible to move. They hurt, and they cut off my blood circulation. Somebody, shoot me now. I deserved it, after all. Ino looked back at me. What was she going to do to me now? In her hands looked to be a knife. Oh, why?

"Kiba," she glared at me, lifting up my chin with her fingers. Man, were they cold. "I really... despise you, you know that?"

I eyed her knife. She made the blade come out, and then cut my arm. I winced. It hurt like hell. She seemed to smirk at that.

"Although, you do look cute in pain," she noted. "And the blood, too. Red really does look your colour, Kiba. Let's see some more of it, shall we?"

She pressed the knife against my cheek, cutting it.

"Augh!" I yelled. "Damn it, Ino, just kill me already!"

"No, I want to toy with you a little bit," she smiled. "It's fun, watching your futile attempts against me. Your pain makes me smile." she cut the other one, making me wince, "And so, I'm going to make it last as long as possible. Besides, I'm waiting for her to get here?"

"Her--?!" I started, but she put a finger against my lips.

"Your little girlfriend, Hinata," she smiled. "After all, I'm under order of Orochimaru to kill her. And you are just being used as a pawn in this little game. And, for an added bonus, I'm going to make you watch just me kill her. Isn't this going to be FUN?"

"You bitch," I muttered.

She stabbed my knee. I yelped.

"You are the one who is the son of a bitch," she laughed. "We just wait for now. If all goes according to plan, she'll come alone. She'll go to Kabuto, who knows nothing of this, so that may be a problem... And she'll threaten to kill him. He gives her the key. She comes here, and I will have the last laugh. Ingenious, isn't it?"

Damn it. I struggled again, but again, it was ineffective to my situation. Hinata-chan, please tell me you aren't coming alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I can't see your star,_

_I can't see your star,_

_How can the darkness feel so wrong?_

_And I'm alone now,_

_Me and all I stood for, we're wandering now,_

_All in parts and pieces swim lonely,_

_Find your own way out..._

"Your Star" By Evanescence

I waited by the front door. No one should be out at nine o'clock at night waiting for somebody to show up. I groaned, growing impatient. For all I knew, Kiba could be dead by now. I winced. No, he wouldn't be. I had a feeling, considering she left me a message, that she wanted me to come. So she'd keep him alive, at least until I arrived.

So, was attacking Kiba earlier just a warning of what was to come?

I heard a car going rather fast coming. Either Temari was driving, or that entire family was reckless with the entire driving forte. I never drove really myself, only when I had to. The car pulled up beside me, and Gaara stepped out of it, locking it.

"What's the situation now?" he asked.

"Follow me," I motioned. "The message is on the phone."

We walked up the stairs. I unlocked my door, opening it, and walking to the message player. I pressed the button, letting the message go again. Gaara nodded when it stopped, then looked at the gun holder.

"Judging by the sound of it," he looked around. "Ino would be somewhere secluded. I heard very little noise. But, considering she left you a message, she wouldn't be somewhere too far away or too secluded. She wants you to figure it out. Anyways, how many bullets you got in that gun?"

"One," I said.

"You'll need more," he sighed. "Ino is fairly vicious. But we can't kill her. We need to only paralyze her to prevent her from damaging either one of us." he motioned towards his side. A .44 caliber. "We can both take her down."

I blinked. "When in the hell did you become like a cop?"

"I want to be a forensic psychologist," he smiled. What the hell? He was smiling?! "I've been studying stuff like emotions and details. It actually helps with situations such as this one. It helps having Temari as an actual cop, too. Now, get more ammo. I'll be waiting down stairs. And Hinata?"

I blinked up. "What?"

"Expect the worse-case scenario," he said bitterly.

He headed out the door. I knew what he meant. I grabbed more bullets, putting them into the gun chamber. Six bullets. That should be enough. I heard the phone ring. My stomach lurched. That wasn't Ino, was it? I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Hello, Hinata," she laughed. Ino. "Did you get my message?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good!" she seemed to be smiling. "Now, do you want to know where I am? I'm waiting for you. So is Kiba. And he looks like hell."

"How do I know you even have him?!" I yelled.

"Do you want to talk to him?" she laughed. "Here, I'll let him talk to you. Kiba..."

"Hinata-chan?" Kiba's voice came through the receiver. My heart stopped. Damn it, she did have him. "Hinata-chan, I'm so sorry."

"Shut up," I said, annoyed. "I'm coming to get your ass out of there, and I don't care if it's a trap or not. I will get you out of there alive."

"I believe you," he said.

"Where are you?" I asked then.

"Orochi--" he started, but he stopped.

"Okay, that is enough of THAT!" I heard a muffled yelp in the background. "Just come and find me, Hinata-bitch. I dare you to."

"I will," I promised. "And lay another hand on Kiba, and I will kill you."

I hung up after that, running down the stairs. Gaara looked at me when I came out from the main door. He seemed to be confused. I blinked. Why did he look like that? Oh, right, it didn't take that long to load a couple of bullets in one's gun.

"She called again," I said bitterly, getting in his car.

"And?" His interest level seemed to shoot up.

"Drive to Kabuto's," I said, angry.

"Kabuto--? Okay," he replied. "You want me to come with you?"

"Unless you want bloodshed, then I suggest that you do."

He drove the car at ninety miles an hour. Bloody hell, did these people know the definition of the term of something called the SPEED LIMIT?! Well, this was kind of an emergency. The words "kind of" didn't even begin to cover it. That was a fucking understatement. We arrived within three minutes, a little faster than I liked. We both got out of the car. I knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Kabuto answered. "Oh, Hinata, I haven't see--!"

I pinned him up against the wall, gun at the base of his neck. "You have exactly five seconds before I pull the trigger to tell me where the fuck 'Lord Orochimaru' is. You got that, fuck-face? One."

He seemed to do a double-take of what happened. "What?"

"Two," I put my finger around the trigger. Where was Gaara to stop me?

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "He's located just minutes from here. You go down this road, take the third left, and you're there. Unless of course you want his base. In which case, you turn on the fourth left where the empty lot is. There is a key you need." he pulled it out from his pocket, handing it to me. "You put it in the purple rock. You can't miss it. Afterwards, where it is is pretty easy to notice. Why do you ask?"

"Because Ino has Kiba," I gritted my teeth.

"Ino-san?" his eyes slightly widened. "So THAT'S why she and Orochimaru have been talking a lot lately. You not showing up anymore kind of pissed him off. I'd ask you how rehab is going, but... You're kind of busy. Take the key. See ya later."

I swiped the key from him, turning to see Gaara, wide-eyed. He blinked, closing his open jaw. We walked back to the car.

"Go as fast as you fucking can, raccoon-boy," I muttered. "And we're going to the second place Kabuto mentioned. The base."

"Raccoon-boy," he laughed, putting the car in gear. "That's a new one. And the second one? What about Orochimaru's house? Shouldn't we--"

"Just do as I say!" I yelled.

"Right, right," he became serious, driving out of the drive-way.

We were there in a matter of seconds, considering he was going over two-hundred. How was it that they never get pulled over. Oh, right, Temari is a cop. Wait, how in the hell did she manage that? Their family was filled with wackos, and raccoon-boy was possibly the most wackiest of them all. He had no fucking emotions until Naruto came to school. And now he wants to be part of the police force. This world was seriously fucked up. I saw the purple rock Kabuto mentioned. There was a hole in it.

"Okay, here's the plan," I said, getting out of the car. "I'll go in first, alright? And you'll back me up. Try to stay hidden for me, please? Only come down completely if it looks bad from where you're standing. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it," he pulled out his gun. "Man, this is more difficult than I thought."

"Welcome to hell," I muttered, putting the key in the hole and turning it.

The ground shifted slightly. Behind the rock, a piece of the empty lot moved. I blinked. What the fuck? We had technology like this? A stair case leading down was revealed. I always hate stair cases. Something always goes wrong whenever a stair case is revealed. Like in the movies. I groaned, stepping down to it.

"And," I gave Gaara in a harsh whisper. "don't say anything. Got it?"

He nodded once. I took a deep breathe. Here went nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay! Well now, all is revealed, the secret plot for Orochimaru is going (mostly) according to plan. (Though I bet you they didn't expect GAARA to come along... Then again, neither did I. It just kind of happened.) Okay! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Give me a review, por favor. Dedicated to my fans, my brother (who came up with the idea that Gaara should have a bigger role in this series...) and Mitsuyuki, for helping with the Lord of the Rings/Naruto parody. See ya next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11! wh00t! 11 is the official milestone, okayz? 10 is lame. 11 is better. The more I type this story, the more I begin to like it. Amazing, ain't it? Throw a party for me! (I'm joking.) Oh, and in this chapter, something rather dramatic happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Linkin Park.

Rated M for language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I kept everything inside,_

_And even though I tried so hard, it all fell apart,_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of the time_

_I tried so hard, and got so far, _

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter,_

_I had to fall, to lose it all,_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter..._

"In The End" by Linkin Park

I hate the feeling of suspense.

You know, just walking down a stair case, gun drawn, waiting for somebody to shoot at you or for you to shoot at someone. That feeling. It really fucking sucks. Who, in all honesty, wants to feel like they're going to die rather soon? I can tell you this much.

I don't.

And yet, here I am, favourite gun out, rescuing, once again, dog-boy. But technically, it isn't his fault. It was kind of Ino's fault. That bitch of a whore, she has no idea what the hell she's doing. She's probably working for Orochimaru, for all I know. Well, that would make the most sense, considering I'm, well, we, are in his base. He probably wants me dead. He is the biggest drug dealer in this city, after all. Cops would love to have him in jail. And I just happen to know a brother of a cop who is currently my helper person.

When the fuck did _I_ start acting like a cop?

This world never ceases to amaze me.

I got down to the final step. Gaara was still near the middle, waiting just in case. I looked around. It was rather dark, but I still was able to see. I couldn't kill Ino, I could only stop her. I had to remember that. No one, especially me, want to be convicted of murder. Bloody hell. Why was I doing this? Didn't I use to object to using guns, like, last year? Wow, drugs really fucking screwed with my head. Damn.

"Oi, Ino-bitch!" I yelled. "Show yourself!"

Brilliant, Hinata. Just yell into the darkness and let her know you're here. Just bloody brilliant.

"Fine," I heard her laugh down the hall. A light was turned on. Oh, now she was messing with me? That mother-fucking bitch of a whore! I walked down the hall, checking behind me. Gaara was still in view, so he'd shoot anyone who'd try to shoot at me, right?

Maybe.

I paused right before entering. I didn't want to randomly fire, Kiba was still in there. I put away my gun, stepping into the room.

"Oh, Hinata!" Ino laughed. "So glad you could join me. Oh, right, Kiba is somewhere else in this place. He's meeting with Orochimaru right now. Surprised?"

"Not really," I lied. Damn, I should have known.

"Well, good," she laughed, pulling out her gun. "Because you see, Orochimaru loves torturing people to their death, you know? Which sucks. I was hoping to kill you in front of Kiba, but that really didn't go as I liked. Instead, I just have to kill you. So sorry... Not."

She pulled the trigger. Why the fuck did I put away my gun? It missed. She really did suck with weapons. I pulled out my gun. Shit, I don't know how to paralyze her. I stepped out of the room. Gaara looked at me, alarmed. I shook my head, mentioning him to go up a little more. He did so, and I couldn't see him. Good. Ino stepped out, firing. Damn, this was getting annoying. She hit my left arm.

"Ah, you bitch!" I yelled.

"Damn, I was hoping for you to get hit in the chest," she pouted, then smirked. "But this is becoming rather fun for me... Hah!"

She fired again, and I managed to dodge. I had to shoot her sometime. I aimed at her legs, the only area I knew to suppress someone. Right? I fired at both of them, and she fell.

"Damn--!" she yelled, but I kicked her across the face. She really did suck. Orochimaru was going to be the real problem. She was knocked out.

"Oi, raccoon-boy!" I yelled.

Gaara came down the stairs. "That was quick."

"Yeah," I huffed. "You want to, I don't know, do whatever cops do? Like arrest her?"

"I'm not a cop yet," he sighed. "But I can take her upstairs... She doesn't look like she's going to wake up anytime soon. You're bleeding?"

I looked at my arm. Oh, right. It fucking hurt like hell. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I'm gonna find Orochimaru. You take her upstairs and get down here as fast as you can, alright? But stay hidden. Okay?"

He nodded once. Man, this was going to be more difficult, with my arm injured and all. The only main issue of it was that it may lose too much blood, and I won't be able to fight. The other issue was, I had no idea where to go. Gaara walked upstairs, dragging Ino along. Okay, that's taken care of... I ran down the hall. It was freaking long. Man, do these people have lives to run an underground drug area? What the fuck. If I'm low, they are the definition with the picture of their faces right next to the word low. I opened the door at the end of the corridor. More stairs, leading down. Okay, what the fuck? How hidden do these people need to be? I ran down the stairs, gun drawn. How far did this thing go? I kept running until I hit the final step.

It smelled like blood. Fresh blood.

Why is there always the smell of blood when I go on these rescue missions for him? Okay, granted, it was only twice so far, but still.

I ran down the corridor further, opening every door. Most of them were unoccupied, except one had Kimimaro in it. He was sleeping, though, so I was in luck. I gave a sigh of relief, and continued. There was only one door left, the one at the very end.

It's always the one at the very end. Very cliché.

I memorized the way Gaara kicked down my door, and I did the same thing with this one. Orochimaru blinked. Kiba was there, looking like hell. He was bleeding, bad. He gave me a weak smile. I grimaced, looking at Orochimaru.

"What, Ino didn't take care of you?" he laughed. "Or did you kill her?"

I had to lie. "Yeah, she's dead."

"Oh, damn," he laughed. "I should've known she would've failed me. I should have had Kimimaro take care of you... Such a shame, though, that all your efforts to get here will be in vain."

He took out his precious sword. I grimaced. That's right, he could block bullets with that thing. He smirked at me. I looked at my gun. Four bullets, that's all I had. No way was that going to be enough. I grimaced again. The odds were one in a million.

But it still was one.

He came at me. I dodged the vital spot, but he managed to slice my shoulder. Damn it, he was going to be hard to beat. He was rather fast. I fired at him, but his sword just cut right through it. Okay, yeah, this was definitely NOT GOOD. Maybe it was a half of one to a million. Just my luck. I fired again blindly. It was an obvious miss. Two bullets. Fuck.

Can this please be a dream?

Orochimaru laughed. "You honestly thought you could beat me?"

"Yeah," I nodded, getting up. "And I'm not about to give up."

"May as well," he chuckled.

I looked at Kiba. This bastard cut him, hurt him. Why the fuck did that bother me so much? Why do I try so damn hard to help him? He was my best friend. But even so, I wouldn't be trying this hard.

Do I love him?

I shook that thought away. No, you idiot, of course you don't. But it made perfect sense. I looked back at Orochimaru. That wasn't the issue right now, Orochimaru was. He seemed to smirk at me, then came at me again. I fired another round, but he blocked it, still coming. Damn! I blocked his sword using my gun. He laughed.

"What can you do now, hm?" he smirked.

I glared at him, kicking him away. He took a few steps back. I had only one bullet. I had to get rid of that sword somehow. He laughed, coming at me. There was no time to react: It was too quick.

"HINATA-CHAN!!" Kiba yelled.

"Die!" Orochimaru laughed, about to connect.

I waited. But it didn't come. What the fuck? I heard blood dripping. He didn't stab himself, did he? I opened my eyes slightly. Right in front of me was Gaara, sword run right through him.

"Gaa--?!" I started.

"H-Hinata," he coughed. "Now. Sh-Shoot him now!"

Orochimaru blinked. "What the fuck?!"

I took my gun, pointing it at his face and firing. "Game over."

Orochimaru cocked back, falling to the floor. Gaara coughed, then started to fall. I caught him. Damn it, it went right through the chest. We need a fucking miracle in order for him to live! He coughed again. I pulled the blade out. Where was my medical supplies when I fucking needed them?! His eyes opened.

"Hah," he laughed. "Y-You'll be able t-to just leave. I a-already dealt w-with Kimimaro. H-He's dead. S-Sorry it took me s-so long..."

"Shut the fuck up, Gaara!!" I yelled. "Just shut up! Oh, man, what do I do?!"

He coughed. "T-There's nothing y-you can do... T-Tell Naruto I'm s-sorry, o-okay?"

"Damn it, Gaara!" I yelled. "I said to shut up! You're going to fucking live, you hear me?! Gaara?! GAARA!!"

He didn't move or react.

I started shaking. I got up, looking at him for a long time. He got in the way to save me. Gaara had changed.

"A forensic... psychologist," I muttered, looking at Kiba. "A mother fucking forensic psychologist. That's what he... I... I destroyed his dream. If I hadn't called him, if I just came alone, I would be fucking dead. Not him."

Kiba stared at me, shaking his head. "It was his choice."

I walked up to him, unlocking the chains around his wrists. "His choice or not... Damn it!! What the fuck is wrong with you, raccoon-boy!? You could have just let me die!! You son of a bitch!"

Kiba winced, partially collapsing. He was injured badly. I picked him up, throwing him over my good shoulder. It was awesome that I was taller than him. I picked Gaara's body, putting it over my other one, and walked out of there. I walked up the stairs, and then reached the exit. Kiba got off of me, sitting on the ground. I put Gaara down, staring at him for a long time. Right through the heart, what were the chances?!

"Stay here," I muttered. Kiba nodded once. I walked back to the car, grabbing Gaara's cell phone and dialed a number.

"Temari speaking!" her cheerful voice made me want to cry. "Why are you calling so late, Gaara-kun?And where are you?"

"It's Hinata," I said.

"Oh, Hinata-chan!" she sounded like she was smiling. "Wait, why are you calling on Gaara's cell phone? Where's my little brother?"

I bit my lip, and tears started to roll down my face. "Temari, I... I'm sorry."

"What?" her voice sounded serious. "Sorry for what?"

"It's... Gaara," I managed. "He's... He's... I..."

It sounded like she dropped the phone. She seemed to pick it up again, sounding somewhat troubled. "He's what? Hinata, where the heck is he?"

"...I...," I stifled a sob.

"No," she seemed angry. "No, no, no. He isn't dead. Is he? Oh, Hinata-chan, say that it isn't true!! Tell me he's alive, goddammit, Hinata!!"

"...You might want to come down here," I managed. "We're at the empty lot near Orochimaru's house."

The phone sounded dead after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...Oh. Man... That was really freaking depressing... Wow. Okay, so um, (my brother is mad at me for killing him... I don't blame him. ) So, did you like it? Hate it (I'm expecting this one... ;)? Love it? Destroy it? Hit me with a review, por favor. To Mitsuyuki for the story, and my readers. Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12

Holy bloody flip. I kept deleting this chapter, re-writing it, then deleting it again. I couldn't make up my mind, but no matter what I typed, it just didn't seem... Right, you know? And, I couldn't think of a song... Bleah. But enough complaining, let us commence forthwith on chapter 12!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Green Day

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I walk a lonely road, the only one I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes, but it's only me,_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams,_

_Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone._

_I walk alone, I walk alone..._

_My shadows only one that walks beside me,_

_My shadows heart's the only thing that's beating,_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,_

_'Til then I walk alone._

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day

You know it's going to be a really bad day when you wake up in the hospital and your arm still hurts like hell. You also know it's going to be a bad day when the first thing out of someone's mouth to you is, "I'm sorry, we couldn't save him". And, to top it off, you then learn that your other friend is still critically injured.

Yep, my idea of the best day of my existence.

I let out a sigh. So, he was dead, after all. No miracles, nothing. He's gone. I sat up. My arm did hurt, but it looked well enough. Why were they still holding me here in this hospital? Or were they just too lazy to inform me that I had the option to go home? Which, if they did say that, I probably wouldn't. I needed to know about Kiba's condition. Even so... I let out another sigh. Did someone already inform Naruto yet? Did they even think to tell him? Or would it be me who would have to tell him once I got out of this hell hole?

"Ms. Hyuuga," one doctor came in the room. Ms. Hyuuga? What the fuck. "We have officially confirmed that you can go home. Just make sure you take it easy, okay? That wound is still sort of fresh. It may sting for some time, but... We believe you are functional enough to move."

Joy.

"How's Kiba?" I asked him. He gave me a blank look, and I sighed. "Mr. Inuzaka?"

"Oh!" the doctor smiled, flipping through his check board. "Sorry, I generally don't recognize people by their first names. Inuzaka, Inuzaka... Oh, here we are! Inuzaka Kiba. He's still in critical condition. Some of the blade wounds were severe. We're lucky, though, because one of them just came centimeters short of the heart."

"Oh," I said in response. I didn't even notice that one. "Thank you. May I... leave now?"

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "You are free to go."

"Oh, um," I also added before he left. "Can you, well, keep me updated about him for me? I'll be in the waiting room..."

"Sure," he nodded. "I understand. Ms. Hyuuga, right? And, well, I'll keep you updated for the next hour, is that okay? But after that, you should probably leave..."

"Okay. Thank you."

I got up. I didn't want to stay in this white room for much longer. White drove me insane. Okay, hospital white drove me insane. I arrived into the waiting room and sat down, staring blankly at my hands. No sign of anyone else here. Temari must've been telling her entire family. If she had a family. That made me wonder: Where was Kankuro? What was he doing? Another stray thought crossed my mind; has anyone told Naruto yet? I shook my head. If he had known, he would have come here as fast as possible, knowing him. I sighed slightly in disappointment. For once, I was wishing dog-boy was around to keep away the eerie silence. I was getting stares from some people. Bloody hell, did they have anything else to do than stare at me?

Then again, I was bored as well. And I haven't even been here for ten minutes. This was going to be utterly annoying one hour. Why an hour? Would they have something to tell me then? What were they doing to Kiba, anyways? If he was in critical condition, then did that mean it was a chance between life and death? My heart froze. Did that mean he could also wind up dead like Gaara? Would I be accountable for both of their deaths? I shook that thought away. He wasn't going to die, not yet. Not him. No way. But the sudden panic rose into my head. What if he did die?

That would be the worst thing to happen.

Life would be nothing without him. I mean, he's the only person who has visited me ever since I became a drug addict. Well,visited me by choice. Naruto and Gaara had also been there, too, but we were helping Kiba. Same with Sakura and Shino. And Neji? I haven't seen him in weeks, though he did drop by when I wasn't home. I stared blankly at my hands again, fear going through my head. If he died, what would happen to me? Did I even want to think of that?

No. That answer was obvious. The reason why, I couldn't comprehend. It was so confusing, I didn't get it. At all. I abruptly stopped thinking. Too many emotions for me to deal with. Note to self: Change door lock so dog-boy can't get in, and make sure to only think about one thing at a time. Why hadn't I still changed the lock yet? Oh, right: I had been too busy going on a rescue mission that killed Gaara.

And maybe I was too late to save him.

Maybe he would die. Maybe I spent too much time dealing with Ino and running too slow down those halls. Maybe...

"Hinata!"

My head snapped up. Who said my name? I looked around. Was I imagining things again? I saw no one, until my eyes crossed paths with Neji. What was he doing here? He walked towards me.

"Hinata, I heard everything just a few minutes ago," he explained, sitting down next to me. "Are you okay? How is Kiba?"

The sound of his name from someone else hurt. It hurt a lot, knowing that he could die. "H-He's in critical condition..."

"Oh, yeah," Neji nodded. "But the phone call I got said that he was recovering..."

I blinked. How long had I been thinking? The doctor from earlier came through the door and smiled at me. I became confused. No way was I thinking for an HOUR! Or had I? He walked towards me, still smiling. I glanced at Neji, then back to him.

"Ms. Hyuuga," he said. "It was a success. He's okay, though he is still is sleeping. He may have to stay here for a week, but... He's on the path to recovery."

I sighed in relief. Worrying for nothing. "Thanks, doc. I owe you one."

"Your welcome. We'll keep you updated via phone. Do you want to see him?"

"No, thank you," I sighed. "I'm going home."

The doctor nodded, then walked away. I got up, and Neji looked at me oddly. I shrugged, going out of the building, him trailing behind me. He flung his car keys up in the air, then caught them in his other hand. I got in his car, and he entered, sighing.

"I knew I was going to have to give you a ride the second I entered the hospital and saw you," he groaned playfully, pulling out of the parking lot. "But you do look slightly better. How has rehab been? Everything going well?"

"Yeah, but it's been tough," I whined. "Drugs suck."

"They do indeed."

We arrived to my apartment building a short time later. Neji followed me as I walked up the stairs, unlocking my apartment door. Everything was in tact, everything in perfect order from when I last left it. I looked around. One thing was out of place. Gaara left his case of bullets on my table, right before he had left and Ino had called me. Everything came into place after that. I reached for them, hand shaking. I picked them up, observing them. .44 magnum bullets. They were his.

"Stupid...!" I yelled. "You stupid raccoon-boy! Why?! Why?! You just had to be the hero! You imbecile! You dumb ass! You know what, I'm glad you died! You deserved it! You... I hate you forever! You and your stupid belief system!" I slammed my fist on the table, "Burn in hell!"

"Hinata--?"

"You bastard...," I finished, looking at my older brother. "Just kill me, Onii-chan. Just... I want to die. Shoot me, throw me out the window, something! I got Kiba hurt, I--"

"Does Kiba blame you for it?" he interrupted.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Would Gaara blame you if he had lived?" Neji asked so easily.

"I..."

"That answer would be no, for both of them," Neji stated flatly. "You are blaming yourself. Stop having such a pity party.. Kiba would have a fit if he saw you like this. When he called me a week ago, he kept saying that he was annoyed that you did that, you know?"

"He called you?" Well, there was something new to me. Neji and Kiba were friends. He nodded once. I stared blankly at the bullets slightly, then picked them up. I could always buy a .44 magnum, right? I had enough money. I walked to my room, putting them in my gun-safe, and locked it. I walked back to the living room, glancing slightly at the clock. Lunch time. Joy. Quite honestly, I wasn't hungry, I was just really tired. Neji sighed.

"Hinata, they'll call you," he said. "Just get some sleep, you look really exhausted. I'll leave. Call me if you need anything, and I hope your arm gets better."

He left me alone on that note. But he was right: They never once did blame me. But I still felt utterly guilty. I walked back to my room, and my eyes drifted partially closed. I wondered how Kabuto was faring, with his 'Lord Orochimaru' dead and all. Well, he still had the other four, right? Kidomaru, Tayuya, Jirobo, and Sakon. Ukon was still going to school, wasn't he? Maybe he just got sick of the junkie life, like I had. It's no way to live. Living like that was like living as a loser for your entire life. Orochimaru was a loser. A big time loser.

I let out a sigh. My arm hurt less, that was a good thing, wasn't it? I relaxed a little bit more, before my eyes finally felt closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay. That chapter just really sucked. I had to get it out of the way. (Can you see why I kept re-writing it? I'm not re-writing it again. I'll make it double awesome for chapter XIII. Hah, thirteen.) So, review please. Like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Hit me with a review, por favor. Dedicated to Saki and Mitsuyuki for the Lord of the Rings parody. We're close to finishing the first chapter. Mitsuyuki will have it by the end of this week, promise. Check it out when it is. See ya at XIII!!


	13. Chapter 13

Ha ha! Chapter XIII! I love the number 13. It's my best friend's locker number. And it's also my jersey number. Anywho, I am going to be fairly busy starting the 28th. School and all. (Yes, I am going back to school. I'm a sophomore... Bleah.) But for now, let us commence forthwith on chapter XIII! (Isn't the roman numeral SO COOL?!) Oh, and the first part is from Kiba's point of view. Second part, Hinata's. (I get that I'm not supposed to do that... SORRY!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Korn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sweet bitter words_

_Unlike nothing I have heard_

_Sing along, mocking bird, you don't affect me._

_That's right, deliver it to my heart_

_Please strike, please deliver it_

_Wait, I'm coming undone irate,_

_I'm coming undone today_

_I'm coming undone _

_What love so song so delicate... _(They're not exact...)

"Coming Undone" by Korn

Six days.

That's how many days it has been since Hinata-chan saved me. And yet, during these six days, she hasn't visited me. It's not like I resent her for not doing so, but it makes me curious. I mean, Onee-chan, Naruto, Temari, and even Shino has visited, but... None of them are Hinata-chan. I want to see her so badly, but I'm stuck here, in this hospital, for about another week or so. It sucks, because I have the very distinct feeling that she won't come and see me. I sighed. Sometimes, I wonder if she's blaming herself, and that she'd feel guilty the second she saw me. Which would be stupid.

After all, it's just me. Kiba, that's all. I've been through worse than this... Okay, maybe that's a lie. But seeing her blame herself is possibly worse than being tortured to death by Orochimaru. Way worse. I mean, I love her, and I know she doesn't love me, but I still feel responsible...

Great, now I'm the one thinking too hard.

I sighed again, relaxing slightly. Today was long, longer than usual, though it was night. Maybe, with any luck, she'd appear out of no where and give me her smile. I wish, I hope. But no, that isn't going to happen, is it? But man, wouldn't I kill for it right now... But it was getting close to midnight... I partially laughed to myself. Smart, Kiba. Not sleeping when rest is possibly the best thing for you right now. I groaned. It was really hard to sleep in a hospital. It wasn't as comfortable as I had liked.

I closed my eyes. Man, when would this night end? When the heck would my mind just shut up and stop thinking? That would be great right now. Sleep was essential, was it not? Sort of like breakfast in the morning, right? Didn't Hinata-chan eat cereal for breakfast? Hinata-chan... I coughed slightly.

And then I couldn't re-catch my breathe.

What was going on? I coughed harder, gasping for air. It wasn't coming. I gagged. What was happening to me? Why couldn't I breath? I heard yelling far away as my mind slowly shut down. Doctors? Were they coming here? I struggled, not getting the air I needed. I couldn't die now... Hinata-chan!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slammed the alarm clock with my fist. Wait a second, it wasn't beeping. Why the fuck was I hitting the alarm clock when it wasn't beeping? I groaned, staring at it for a moment. It was flashing at 5:55 a.m.. Brilliant. I rolled over. What the hell, waking up three hours before I wanted to. That never was a good sign. I closed my eyes when suddenly I rolled a little too far and fell onto the floor. Okay, Hinata, get your head together. I got up, groaning, now awake. Well, there went today's plans for sleeping in.

I tried anyways, gathering up th scattered blankets and going back to bed. Besides, it was a whole hell of a lot warmer than walking around the room. It was then the phone rang. Who the fuck on God's green earth called at 6 o' clock in the goddamn morning?! I got up, infuriated. Whoever the hell it was, they were going to be seriously yelled at. I walked up, answering it.

"Hello?" I managed without yelling.

"Oi, Hinata," Neji's voice came through the receiver. All the more reason to be able to yell at someone. "I got a call from the hospital, something about Kiba having like a partial heart-attack."

"Wait, wait, wait, 'partial heart attack'?" I repeated. "How the hell can a heart attack be 'partial', Neji? Do explain this to me. And also explain why the fuck you called so e-- Wait, KIBA had an attack!? Hold it, is he okay? Is he alive?!"

"Yes, he's okay," Neji sounded annoyed. "They managed to help him. And by partial attack, what I mean is that it's emotional. I just think it's stress from the injuries, nothing major. It happens in hospitals all the time, you know."

"Oh," I replied too simply. "Okay."

"Sorry if I woke you up, it's just I'm busy later and they just called and told me right now," he sounded like he was annoyed by that, too. "Oh, and remember, get your door lock changed, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" I remembered. "I keep meaning to do that, and yet, I always seem to get distracted."

"Happens to the best of us. See you later, Hinata."

The phone went dead after that. I stared at it for a long time, then put it back on it's recharger. Well, that just really fucking sucked. Dog-boy was getting even worse. Attacks? What the hell. I gazed the room for a long time, then walked back to my room. As long as he was alive, I was okay. Right now, I didn't want to see him.

And why was that? Even I couldn't come up with an answer for that. I just... Either it was me, or it was him. In either case, I just really didn't want to see him all that much. Probably because I'm guilty. Or I'm in denial. Denial... He's only a friend! I shook my head. No way. I refuse to believe it, I don't love him! He's just a friend, just a friend! I slammed my fist on the table, pain going through it like a shock wave. I hate him! He did this to me, all the time, and what the fuck?! I tried to control myself.

But it was that moment.

Everything was falling into place in that one moment. I knew I was lying to myself. I did love him, and I knew it. I was hiding it. And he'd never know. I would never see him again, I would never talk to him again, all things to fuel my denial. I huffed, anger and confusion still going through my head. I was such a fool, probably the biggest fool ever in existence. But I'd have to make it work. No way, he'll find someone else, right? All I have to do is stay away from him until he finds someone else.

What the fuck am I thinking?

I walked back into my room, pulling out my gun and pointed it at myself. What was I doing? Why the hell did I feel like I should wipe myself out from existence? I stared at the gun for a long time, then turned it away from me. No, suicide is definitely not the answer to one's problems. It would just make everything worse, right? But, at the same time, it would make everything better at the same time, right?

I am a fool.

That picture, on the wall. I smashed it to bits that day, and Kiba got hurt. I yelled at Kiba, and he got hurt again. The reason for his pain is because of me. It's all me. I slammed the gun onto the floor. But still, I wasn't going to shoot myself because of it.

Rather, I wanted some cereal.

That sounded good. Having cereal, the answer to everything. Depression, you go after cereal, or at least I do. It was like the source of all goodness and life.

Okay, maybe I slept wrong last night or something.

I had a bowl of cereal, then stared blankly out the window. It was raining, again. Six days, nothing but rain. What was up with that?

It's depressing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry, but I'm ending the chapter here. ; I'm lacking time. Cheers to Mitsuyuki and Saki for the story! And to my readers! Thank you! Okay. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Hit me with a review, por favor. See ya in fourteen!


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to chapter XIV! Yayz! I know, I cut it off short last chapter, but that was because I had lack of time. ; My apologies. But, this time, I'll write a really good one. First, it's Kiba, then Hina. Let us commence forthwith!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or DHT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Listen to your heart,_

_When he's calling for you,_

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where your going,_

_And I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart, _

_Before..._

_You tell him good-bye._

"Listen to Your Heart" by DHT

Now, it's eight days.

She's never going to visit me, is she? I stared blankly out the window that was obscured by some folding curtains. I miss her so badly. I want to see her. The second I get out of here, I'm going to visit her. Oh, wait, she probably changed the lock on the door. I clenched my fist. Damn it, Hinata, why are you avoiding me?

I tilted my head towards the right. Everything was just so damn difficult without hearing her voice. I need to see her, it's not a matter of want. If I don't... I don't think I'll want to live. Great, now I'm being melodramatic. Smart, Kiba. I glanced at the clock that hung on the opposing wall in front of me. It was difficult to read, considering the distance between us, but it read sometime around eight. It had to be night, considering it was growing dark outside fairly quickly.

I hated the nights here. It was so quiet and lonely. No one could come to you and talk to you if you're still up. No one could come and visit. What was up with that? And, to make it worse, Akamaru couldn't come, either. Poor boy, he must've been heart-broken. I shook my head. What the hell was I thinking? Akamaru would be fine. Maybe I'm the one whose heart-broken, and it really wouldn't surprise me.

Nothing really surprises me anymore, not since the Ino incident. Hell, I'm expecting meteors to hit me any second now. Would she care? Why the hell does she have to come into every single thought I have? It made no sense what-so-ever, other than the obvious. But, then again, Onee-chan visited again. She's worried about me, ever since to days ago.

I stifled a cough, closing my eyes to sleep.

And I found myself not being able to breath again.

What was going on with me? I gasped, struggling for air. This was the second time in three days this has happened to me! I choked, gagging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eight.

Man, I hate it being eight. Nothing to do other than relax. But my nerves were on edge again today. I hated that. It was worse than suspense, because suspense you could kill off when the suspension is revealed. My nerves being on end could only be relieved by knowing if everyone was okay, and everything is fine.

Okay, granted, Temari still wasn't okay. Well, of course not, her brother was fucking dead. I looked around, and then the phone rang. My stomach lurched. No one called me this late, except for dog-boy. He'd call at anytime, if he wanted to. I hid my embarrassment, though no one else was there. I walked up, heart pounding, and answering the phone.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

"Hinata," Neji? "It's me."

"Oh, please tell me it's nothing bad!" I practically yelled at him over the phone.

"Well, it's sort of bad, but it's resolved," he seemed to sigh. "It's Kiba again. He couldn't breath again, too much stress is currently in his head, or so say the doctors. He still seems nerved, though it has been eight days. They resolved the problem, though, and he's fine."

Still? He was still having these attacks? I was about to drop the phone. Fine? Something wasn't right, and I knew it. My hands started shaking. What was he thinking? What was getting him all stressed? What if one of these times he had an attack like that, and they couldn't help him? What if he died on me? How would people react? How would I react?

"Hinata?" Neji interrupted my waves of panic. "I need to get going. Tenten is here, apparently she left her book here. I need to go get it for her. Bye."

The phone fell silent, and I hung it back on it's charger. I punched the wall angrily. That damn dog! What was he thinking?! Amazing, how my mood swings fluctuated greatly. I yawned. Man, was I tired. I walked to my room, collapsing on the bed. He was alive, though, and that's all I needed to know.

Morning came up again. I groaned. It was noon. My eyes blinked. Was I reading that right? Okay, scratch that: Noon came up. Wow, did I sleep for that long? I immediately got up, getting dressed, eating something, and brushed my teeth. I washed my hair last night, so I was all good for that. I was up later than usual. Go fucking figure.

It was a door knock that interrupted my thoughts. I hastily ran down the hall, opening it. It was Kiba's older sister. I stared in confusion: What was she doing here? This was definitely not helping with my plans to stay away from him as much as possible. She seemed to be glaring at me. Oh, great, what the hell did I do now?

"You," she said, obviously trying to fight an urge to yell. "Can I come in?"

"That depends," I said sarcastically. "Are you going to kill me the second I let you in?"

"Maybe," she took it seriously, stepping into the room. "Look, it's about Kiba. You know all these strange attacks he's been getting?"

I nodded once. "I've heard. But at least he's alive, r--?"

"Shut UP!" she yelled. I flinched. "I got some more information from the doctor, and apparently, he has been muttering YOUR NAME during these attacks! Let me ask you this. When was the last time you have visited him, hah?"

I didn't say anything.

"You haven't...," she seemed really pissed now. "You... You... You are his best friend, Hinata! He talks about you all the damn time, enough to make me angry and annoyed! Go!"

This startled me. "Eh?"

"Go," she repeated. "Go see him, right now. You're the problem, you must be the answer. Don't worry, I'm leaving the second you do, to my job."

I stared at her. I didn't want to see him. But, at the same time, a piece of my head screamed at me, yelling, "Do it, you bitch, or you are officially dumb and an idiot!" I looked down. My shoes were on. I looked at the door. It would be okay if I left it unlocked. I stared at her, then closed the door, bolting down the stairs. I basically had given up, in all honesty. There was no way I could not visit him, not after she put it like that. I didn't look back, there was no going back. I ran down the street, ignoring the looks people were giving me. I didn't care anymore.

I loved him, and I'm not going to hide it anymore, because now I know that if I try to ignore my feelings, it will only hurt me as well as him, and that would be the worst thing to see.

I didn't stop running, not until I reached the reception desk of the hospital. The lady looked at me for a long moment, then gave me a fake polite fake smile. "Yes?"

"I-I need to see Inuzaka Kiba," I managed to stutter out after regaining my breathe. She nodded, typing something (most likely his name) into her computer.

"Room 212, up one flight of stairs, and the numbers are right by the doors," she smiled.

"Thank you."

I walked swiftly down the hall to the stair case, running swiftly up the stairs, not giving a damn about anybody else. I opened the two swinging double doors, walking swiftly down the hall. I looked to the left, and there it was: Room 212. I gulped. Would he hate me? Am I too late to see him? I stood there, trying to gain courage, and finally, I entered the room.

"Hinata-chan?" Kiba whispered.

"Kiba," I started, then stopped. He looked better, but still somehow manged to look a little worse than when he got here. Was it from the attacks, or was it from something else? I blinked once, trying to remember how to breath. Courage wasn't going to help me now. "Look, I heard that, well, weren't doing so well, and so..." I felt myself trail off, not avoiding his gaze. I found myself running to him, hugging him as tight as I could. He seemed to flinch slightly, then managed to wrap one arm around me.

"Hinata-chan," he repeated.

I was crying, and yet, I didn't seem to care. Nothing mattered anymore, not even life itself, I just wanted to hold him. What the fuck took me so long to get here?

"I'm sorry," I felt a lump in my throat. "I'm so sorry, Kiba, I don't know why I didn't get here sooner, it just seemed that..."

He cut me off by kissing me.

"Look," he said after pulling away. "I don't hate you, and I don't want you to apologize to me, you understand? How could I hate you, Hinata-chan? Honestly! I love you, after all, and no one else is going to make me change my mind on how I think of you."

"I...," I trailed off, then started again, heart pounding furiously. "I... Kiba... I... There's something I want to tell you."

"Oh?" he gave me his old smile.

"I love you," I managed.

He seemed to do a double-take, then his eyes widened slightly. "A-Are you just saying that to make me feel better, or are you telling me the truth?"

"The truth."

His eyes widened even more. I felt myself looking down, trying not to make the situation worse than it already was. He lifted up my chin with his finger, and then kissed me again, carefully and long, long enough to make my heart seem to stop. He pulled away, eyes softer than I have ever seen them. Or was I so oblivious before because I was in denial?

"Hinata-chan," he pulled me into a hug. "I have to be dreaming. You said... You said yourself that you hate me. You haven't visited me, it seemed pretty obvious to me that you didn't want me in your life anymore! But, I guess it doesn't matter, it's in the past... Unless this is a joke. Is it April Fool's day?"

"No!" I practically yelled.

He said nothing, only staring at me with eyes of disbelief. I wanted to smack him upside the head, but I wasn't in the mood. He finally sighed, closing them, and then his eyes returned to the state I liked most, the eyes of his smile.

"I never imagined you'd love me, too," he whispered, as if to try to not to disturb anyone else. "Hinata-chan..."

His eyes fell again, and he was sleeping, almost looking like a child. I kissed him on the forehead, then exited the room.

Kiba...

I ran down the stairs and out of the hospital, almost wanting to scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FINALLY! She admitted it! It's about bloody time! Okay. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Hit me with a review, por favor. Dedicated to Bri, Kiwi, and Miko-chan. Why? Because. And to you, too, my readers! (This series is slowly coming to an end... Very soon.) See ya in 15!


	15. Chapter 15

I HATE SCHOOL! Okay. Chapter 15 is here, though it had taken me, like, FOREVER to do with all these I be damned imbecilic under-paid bastards we call teachers assigning homework... Sorry, I'm annoyed/pissed/angry. But, ignore me. We have a chapter to type-- er, read! XD I'm screwing it up again, it's Kiba's point of view first again. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Puddle of Mudd

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Does it radiate?_

_Does it break your heart in two?_

_Does it take you down, _

_When you don't know where you're running to?_

_Does it save your fate?_

_Does it ever go that far?_

_What else is it for..._

"Radiate" by P.O.M.

I had to have been dreaming. No way is this real. No way. She couldn't actually say that, could she? I mean, she hates me. And now... she loves me? A dream, nothing more, it has to be. I tilted my head, placing my hand on my chest.

Then why does it hurt so much?

If I'm dreaming, then why is it that my heart hurts? She's not here, she left. She probably went home, maybe to do what ever she was doing beforehand. Maybe she's still going to rehab? Is that where she is? My mind drifted. She was eating every thought inside my mind. Man, I would kill to have her stay with me forever. Am I selfish for thinking like that? That's all I am. A dog, whose only one good talent is to beg. Hinata... She's an actual human with actual talents.

It's not fair. She's always saving me. I want to save her. I want to help her, I want to be the one who protects her and comes in at the last minute. Like she has, the past two times. Am I not good enough for her? Does she deserve somebody better, somebody who can get their act together and for once, do something actually worth doing? Naruto would be good for her. And, if he was still alive, Gaara would have been as well. Not me.

I need to stay away from her. I'll just get her into trouble, and possibly killed. My heart froze temporarily on that thought. What if Orochimaru had killed her? If Gaara didn't happen to show up, taking the death blow for her? I bit my lip. She would be dead. Those injuries, the reason why she was in the hospital, was because of me. I'm a danger to her.

I can't love her anymore, for her own safety.

I didn't want to believe it, but it's the truth. The main reason why she was always getting hurt was because of me. Me. If I were never alive, none of this would have happened, and she'd be fine. Not hurt. I glanced at my slightly trembling hands. I had to tell her I hated her for her own good, the next time I see her.

It's what's best for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared blankly at the wall of my house. Something didn't feel right about today. It was like suspense, only not. That emotion... what was it called? Foreshadowing of bad things to happen, maybe? Words always failed me, it was nothing uncommon. I brushed my hair slightly. Dog-boy was still in the hospital, but only for a few more days. I smiled slightly.

I glanced out my window. Very few people were out today, possibly because there was a report that it might rain with heavy thunderstorms today. Thunderstorms were amazing. Just as long as they didn't hit my apartment and burn it to the ground. Brilliant, Hinata. Never think that, because now it will. I slightly giggled at my own thoughts. Well, thunderstorms or not, I was still going to see him.

I grabbed an umbrella, just in case. It seemed to be the calm before the storm, so maybe on the way there, it wouldn't start dumping buckets. Possibly on the way back. I closed the door behind me, locking it. I still need to get the lock changed one of these damn days.

But, the truth was, I really didn't want to. I didn't really care if he showed up in the middle of the night just to visit me. It made me feel... needed. I shook my head. Thinking while walking was definitely not a good thing. Neji did that once upon a time, and he walked directly into a tree.

How many years ago was that? One or two, I believe. I walked until I reached the front door of the hospital, pulling it open. I was right, it didn't start raining yet. Bonus points for you, Hinata.

There were a grand total of 47 steps between the two floors. I reached the top of them, annoyed, and walked to his room. Why did I feel so nervous? Was I reverting to my old self again? That wouldn't be so bad, would it? I stepped in.

And his eyes looked so wrong I was shocked.

"Kiba?" I managed after taking a few seconds. "Are you okay?"

He didn't respond at first, seeming to debate internally. What was going on inside his head?

"I...," he started, and his eyes seemed to be full of... hatred. "I don't... I... Hyuuga-san."

"Hyuuga-san?" I repeated. "What the fuck? Why are you calling me Hyuuga-san?"

"Because I hate you," he stated flatly. "I was only pitying you, and I faked liking you, and now you like me. Get the hell out of my face. You disgust me."

My eyes slightly widened. "What? Are you... serious?"

"Yes."

I tried reading his face. There was something behind that anger. Fury? What did I do? Was all this... just 'pity'? Something fake? He feigned all of that, every last bit? I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. He despised me.

"Leave," he finished. "Your presence is unwanted."

I nodded once. Why? Why? Why?! I walked down the stairs, walking outside, not paying attention to the rain that was pelting on me. Unwanted. I walked back home, staring blankly. I opened the door, sitting on the couch, looking at my hands. What went wrong? What happened? What did I do? I wanted to escape somehow. I looked frantically around. I had no one to go to. No one. Gaara was dead. Neji was possibly busy. Kiba... hated me. Who? I was alone.

Alone, unwanted, hated, revered... trash. Human trash. I was fucking useless. I was fucking unneeded. Pathetic... And alone. That was the biggest part of all of this. I was crying again, and this time, it was pain. It hurt. It hurt a lot. I wanted to hear lies. I didn't care. Lie to me, tell me I'm not as pathetic as I really am. But no. Truth always finds a way to you, and after sixteen years, it's finally coming out.

"Oi, Hinata-chan!" Naruto came through my front door, smiling. "Quite a storm, huh--? Are you okay?! What's wrong?! Why are you crying, dattebayo?!"

He immediately sat down next to me. I sobbed. "Naruto... I..."

I felt so weak. I felt so useless. Naruto stared at my face for a long time, trying to figure something out, then wrapped his arms around me.

"Ssh, dattebayo," he whispered. "I'm here. You can cry, I don't care, dattebayo. Ssh."

I buried my head into his chest and let out a wailing sob. It had to be just fate that Naruto came through that door. I heard the thunder.

Why was it that now I wanted lightning to strike my apartment and burn it to the ground?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, wow. Talk about angst. Okay, here's the deal. Since I have school, I won't be able to post every two days. To make it easier on myself and my schedule, I'll post a chapter every Friday, until this series is done. (I have a feeling it will never end... Bleah. XD) Okayz! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Hit me with a review. Dedicated for the people whom were patient with me: Readers, Saki, Briizy, and everybody else. See ya in sixteen! XD


	16. Chapter 16

Yay! Chapter 16! I know, it isn't Friday, but... I have three tests on Friday, and so I want to get this done before hand! XDDD; Ah, well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Evanescence. Ja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_My God, my Tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation,_

_My God, my Tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation..._

_My wounds, cry for the grave,_

_My soul cries, for deliverance,_

_Will I be... Denied?_

_Christ,_

_Tourniquet,_

_My suicide..._

"Tourniquet" by Evanescence.

Hatred. Reverence. Agony. Despair. Of which of these four emotions do I seem to have? None. I feel nothing anymore. Why should I? Even the person I care about most rejected me, hated me... No. Wrong tense. HATES me. I stared blankly out the glass window. People, smiling, enjoying their life. So why the fuck do I feel so... left-out? Left-out from that "happiness". Why do I feel so... alone?

That word echoed through my head as I walked to my room, opening my window. The sky, blue as it was, made me want to cry. I looked down. I was four stories up from an alley down below. Nobody ever walked through there. I stared dully at it, leaning slightly.

And I fell.

I felt my hands, weak as they were, slip out from under me. It took me a moments notice to comprehend what was happening. Falling, I was falling. What difference did it make? I could have screamed, bu no. One thought echoed into my head:

"_You're getting what you deserve."_

It was right. I did whatever the hell I wanted, and only now was I being punished for it. I felt myself crumple onto the ground. Pain, nothing but pain, filled through out my body. I was like a broken doll.

The kind that could never be fixed.

Despite the sun, it was rather dark, rather cold. I could taste my blood in my throat. Death? Was I dying? I couldn't move. I was still, perfectly still, broken. People, people in the lighted sidewalk, they never even noticed me.

Who would? Was I just an illusion? An object, to be thrown away? I felt blood start to drip from the corner of my mouth. Yes, I was. How many days has it been, since the last time I saw him? I could remember it clearly... Too clearly for my liking. Six days now, possibly seven.

I stared into the lighted sidewalk again. I would die to see that smile of his again, even if he hated me. I felt my strength gradually grow weaker, and I closed my eyes, the light succumbing to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onee-chan, I'm gonna go walk Akamaru!"

"Okay! Just don't get yourself killed! Oh, and make sure Akamaru doesn't chew through the leash again, okay?!"

I stifled a laugh. Maybe I would, just to piss her off. Though, maybe that might not be such a good thing. I've seen her get angry, and man, it's not pretty. At ALL. I slipped on my shoes hastily, bringing Akamaru along as I stepped outside. The wind... It had a bitter chill. Autumn was coming, but it didn't seem... right. Akamaru whined.

"What is it, boy?" I asked.

He pawed my foot. Oh. He was worried? Why?

"I'm fine," I reasoned.

He gave me a look of disbelief, then started to dart away, managing to yank free of the leash. My eyes slightly widened. What was he thinking?! I jolted, following after him. He dashed down the street, coming to a screeching halt, head tilted towards me. I managed to catch up to him, then stared back in confusion. His head turned right, and I followed his path.

It was the alley way of where I first kissed her. And where she rescued me the first time, after Ino beat me up. I grimaced slightly. I glanced at him, even more confused. He bolted off again.

"O-Oi, Akamaru--!" I started, then ran after him.

I followed him down the sidewalk until he stopped at a clinic. I blinked. Haruno Sakura's clinic? Where I "officially" asked her out, right? I blinked at Akamaru. How did he know all about this? It made me wonder. He then ran towards another building, a house of some sort. Kabuto's house? It was fuzzy, but what I could remember was being dragged here after I quote-on-quote "fake-left" Hinata-chan... And, afterwards, I was then taken to Orochimaru's... My thoughts trailed off. The second time she rescued me.

"Akamaru, what are you trying to tell me?" I asked, next to pleadingly.

He gave me a skeptical look, as if it should be obvious or something, then started walking out of exhaustion. I staggered after him, my legs feeling dead from running all over town. He walked up to an apartment building, Hinata-chan's apartment building, and scratched at the main door. He stared at me as I came over, and scratched at it again.

"...You... Want me to open the door for you...?"

He nodded furiously.

I opened the main apartment door, and Akamaru bolted up the stairs He didn't need to tell me to follow him, I knew where he was going. I couldn't see her... Akamaru yipped, and it snapped me back. Well, if she asks, I'd tell her that my dog got on the lose and that I still hated her. Agreeing with my plan, I walked up the stairs, and Akamaru was busy, ferociously trying to tear the door down. I knocked.

No answer.

I tried opening it. Locked. Akamaru scratched even more so, as if something was wrong. I hastily dug out my, her, apartment key, and slipped it into the lock. Perfect, she hadn't changed the lock yet! I stepped inside. Her shoes were by the door, so she was home... Was she sleeping?

"Hinata-chan!" I yelled. I stopped. Brilliant, nim-rod, you say you hate her yet you still call her 'Hinata-chan'?! I slapped myself internally. She would be able to see through my lie then if I called her by that.

Yet, there was no answer.

I saw her light on, so I walked into her room. It looked somewhat trashed, per say, but she also wasn't here. How odd. I looked around the room, noticing her window was open... But the screening for it was gone.

"...Hinata... chan?" I asked weakly.

Fear went through my head as I forced myself to walk towards the window, peering downwards into the alley way. My eyes widened. Oh, God, no, tell me that wasn't her!

"HINATA!!" I practically screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okayz! Yayz! So, did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Hit me with a review! Dedicated to my friends, Brookey and Briizy. And my readers, of course. (25 reviews, I feel special Thank you all, very much. ) See y'all in 17!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, welcome to chapter 17! I've been getting several comments that my chapters are too short. And you're right, they are. Can I just say one thing? Please? Okay. I'M NOT GETTING ENOUGH SLEEP AS IS! I'M SO SORRY! Trust me, as soon as they develop something that prevents sleep, I'll take it. Until then, let us commence forthwith chapter 17! ...And I'm screwing it up again, I'm making it Kiba's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Three Days Grace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Pain,_

_Without love,_

_Pain,_

_I can't get enough_

_Pain,_

_A lack here of,_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all..._

"Pain" by Three Days Grace

No, no, no, no, no... I dashed down the stairs, hoping not to trip an fall on my way down. That couldn't be her. I plowed through the main apartment door, not giving a damn about the scrutinizing looks people were giving me. I turned down into the alley way, praying to God it wasn't her.

I huffed, barely able to see. Dark... It was too dark. How was it so dark with the sun blazing as it was today? My mind reeled in confusion, walking and furiously looking left and right until I saw a body.

Hinata-chan's body.

It was in that split second I wanted to kill myself. I shook that thought away. No, no, please no, tell me at least she was breathing! In my desperation, I ran up to her after forcing myself out of my frozen state, rolling her onto her back. It looked really bad. Shit! I could see a dark pool around her, possibly blood. I glanced up. She took a hell of a blow for falling four stories. I shifted my foot, hearing a light 'tink' sound.

Glass.

You had to be fucking kidding me!! She fell onto glass?! My mind started to panic, it screaming, _"Do something, dumb ass! NOW!!"_ What could I do? She was dying every second I wasted by thinking of something! I tried to lift her up, yet there was glass everywhere, and I sliced three of my fingers open. I winced slightly.

"Hinata-chan!" I yelled. "Say something, please!"

She let out a moan. She could hear me.

"Kiba...?"

"Ssh, be quiet," I panicked, digging out my cell phone. Shit, it was dead! I tried to turn it on, managing to do so and dial three little familiar numbers that were embedded in my brain. It cut off through the first ring, and it died. With any luck, they could locate my cell phone call... No, I had no time for that! Ignoring the pain, I managed to pick her up. Less people were on the streets as the sun was setting. In fact, it was like a ghost town, sort of. Perfect, just perfect! What the hell was with everything not going my way?

"Kiba, why... are you here...?"

I glanced down at her, mind racing for an explanation. _"Forget about that, now is not the time to be coming up with lies!!"_

"Because I am," I said too quickly.

"...Don't... you... hate me?"

"Never--!" I started, then bit my lip. That did it, my lie was blown up into tiny pieces.

"...You... don't?"

I swallowed hard, shaking my head slightly. Her whites eyes stared at me intently, confusion readable all over her face.

"...You said..."

"I said wrong, now be quiet!"

She wasn't listening to me; she kept talking. "So... do... you love me... still?"

Her voice sounded so distant, so cracked. She was getting worse, bleeding worse from the glass shards and the fall, and she was getting colder each passing second, though my legs seemed cemented to the ground I was standing upon. I couldn't move my eyes, wondering whether or not to tell her the truth.

"I... I lied to you because I was worried about you," I admitted. "I figured that it would be safer for you. I'm such an idiot."

It dawned on me then: What Akamaru was trying to tell me. She didn't care, did she? No matter how much trouble I seemed to get into, she didn't care. She would be there to get me. I bit my lip. Why didn't I see that earlier? Why couldn't I seem to notice that beforehand?

"...I do still love you," I finished.

"Stupid... dog-boy," she cracked a smile. It hurt too much to see that. Sirens. I could hear the sirens, coming this way.

"Kiba... I'll always love you... you... know that... right?"

And with that, her eyes fixed upon the sky.

My eyes widened. No. No. No. No! The sirens drew nearer, and finally, they had arrived and stopped. They immediately took Hinata-chan away from me, and one of the other medics looked at my fingers for the glass that was still embedded in them. My body didn't matter to me. Hinata-chan did.

No.

No.

No!!

"...alright. You can go..."

I felt very distant, only hearing snip-its of conversations. I didn't even try to pay attention, to try to focus.

"...caused this to hap..."

She was dead, wasn't she? My Hinata-chan, dead. Never to give me that smile anymore. Never to call me "dog-boy" ever again. A crowd, a crowd that had not been there earlier for when I needed somebody to help me, started to gather around the ambulance and police car, trying to catch a glimpse of what had happened.

"...into emotional shock..."

No, no, I don't care, I don't care!

"...tremendous blood loss. It'll be a miracle if she'll live..."

Why were people still talking? Why were they still thinking? Why was I still in reality? How come I wasn't the one dead?! Sirens went off again.

"...Blood..."

"...Pushed-out..."

"Murder..."

"...Accident."

Stop it. Why won't the voices shut up? I don't want to hear it. I don't want to see it. I don't even want to think it, or even exist.

"...He won't snap out of it..."

Shut up.

"...No heartbeat. Try again..."

Shut up, shut up...

"...So young, so tragic..."

WHY WON'T THEY SHUT UP?!

I covered my ears with my hands, curling up into a ball. Why won't they leave me the fuck alone? I know! I know! So shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear it! I could feel myself crying, and I could have cared less. Where was I, to stop her from falling? Who was I, to just tell her off like that? Why was I, her best friend... No, boyfriend, trying to get her to hate me and stay away from me?

"Kiba!"

What? Who? I snapped my head up.

"Snap out of it! Are you feeling okay, 'ttebayo?!"

Naruto?

"Jeez, not even the medics could arouse you!" Naruto yelled. I heard the sirens of the first ambulance getting distant. Hinata-chan... "I saw the commotion, 'ttebayo! The doctors said they're doing the best they can for her. I'm going to walk you home, now that you're all clear to go and alive."

Alive? Yeah, I'm alive...

"Oi, don't go back into your state of unawareness, _dattebayo!_"

Do I want to be?

"_Oi!"_

No.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The attack of the ellipses! AUGH! XDDD Okay. (I know, this one was short, too. Sorry!) Okay. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Hit me with a review, please. Dedicated to the heroes of 9-11, for their sacrifice. And for the readers, too. See you in 18!


	18. Chapter 18

You know what my biggest pet peeve is? Idiots who talk in the library. ; wh00t! Chapter 18! We shalt forthwith throw a party, chia! My apologies. Kiba's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Trans-Siberian Orchestra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_...In the night and the dream as it gusts through the night,_

_With the whisper of snow as it starts to deploy,_

_With the depths of the of a night that's about to begin_

_With the feeling of snow as it melts on your skin._

_And it covers the land with a dream so intense,_

_That it reopens us all to a child's innocence,_

_And what you thought lost that could never retrieve_

_Is suddenly there to befall on Christmas Eve._

"The Lost Christmas Eve" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. (The tune suits it. ;)

Why was she the one who was punished for my ridiculous actions? I should be the one in there, not her. Never her. Hinata-chan shouldn't be the one struggling for her life right now. I curled up in a ball, covering my eyes with my hands, crying. I felt so ridiculously stupid. An idiot, that's all I am.

Naruto was pacing back and forth, as if something was heavy on his mind. I didn't care. All I could do was feel sorry for her an myself. I wanted to die so bad, I wanted to just strangle myself. My head spun. Oh, man, this sucked. Please, please, let her live. If anything, at least kill me in her stead, just don't let Hinata-chan die. I squeezed my knees closer to my chest. Please.

What went wrong? I let her go, to protect her. Yeah, that definitely worked out well. She's not trying to live or anything with the lack of blood loss or anything! My mind raced with thoughts I did not want to comprehend. This was the worst possible thing to happen. I had already explained to the best of my knowledge of as to what happened to the police. They thought I attempted murder. What the fuck, I could never do that to her. Just the thought mortifies me. I doubt this was an attempted murder. I wished it wasn't, so I could kill someone in vengeance.

Though, Hinata-chan wouldn't like that. She would probably either yell at me, or possibly kill me. I would so want her to do that to me right now. I wanted to take a time machine back, to that alley way, and let her shoot me. Maybe then, she'd be okay. And then, when I would be dead, Gaara would come around, alive, and save her from her drug addiction.

She would have been better off without me and with him. So much better. I clenched my hands into fists. If I had the power to do that, I would. Even Naruto, if Gaara wasn't able to. And he'd make her go back to school, and she'd be an honor roll student, graduate, and live happily ever after.

But no, she was stuck with me. How fucked up was that? Instead of all that, she had to deal with psycho whores, blood-thirsty drug-dealers, fire arms, and a dog who can't even fucking protect his girlfriend. Why the hell was she with me even so? It had to cross her mind at least once, right? I'm fucking more useless than... than Kabuto. Than dirt. Than pond scum.

The only thing I'd be useful for would be disappearing out of her life. If she had one left by the end of this. I bit my lip, causing it to bleed, yet I felt nothing. All I could tell was the taste of blood lingering inside my mouth. The blood that was around her... She tasted that. She was there, alone, dying, tasting her own blood! What was going through her head during that? Did she even care that she fell?

Or did she blame herself, and never once cared about the fact that she could end up dead by the entire ordeal? Was that because of me? Somebody, please, wake me up from this living nightmare! I know, was in reality. But this was lasting hours on end, and my nerves could barely stand it. I wanted to know if she was going to be okay. What was taking them so fucking long?!

The white walls seemed to close in around me. I tightened my grip around myself. The ticking of the clock, the lone sound that had a repetition among other noises, seemed to add to my misery. As the sky faded to black, all light that once lit up the world was gone, replaced by a darkness that froze life into place.

How I hated it. How I resented it. Night, the taker of life and colour, it shouldn't even exist. The stars, the moon, the dark... Death. I hated it all, I wanted it all to disappear. To go away, and never come back. To let light come again, and never fade to black.

The only possibility for that to happen was if time froze into place. And, judging by the ticking clock, I would believe that it hasn't happened yet. It may as well have. I felt sick in my core. I got up, having to move. Naruto stared at me for a moment, nodding slightly as if seeing my anticipations, and resumed to pacing around the room. I stepped outside into the darkness, meeting it face to face. The bitter chill of autumn nipped at my hands as a slight wind came through. It was the kind of wind I never had liked, the kind that indicated autumn was ending and winter was soon to come.

I walked around a little bit, trying to calm myself down. I was thinking too much, that much was apparent. But I couldn't seem to get a grip of myself. I saw the falling leaves off a dead tree, moonlight giving them one last attempt to shine their colour. And I watched as they landed onto the brown grass, dead. At that, I let out a wailing sob. Anyone but her, even me. Please! I reached for support for the tree, my hands slipping and I fell.

I debated whether or not to get up again. What was the point? Shivers went through my body from the cold. At that, my body reacted for me, getting up and heading back to the hospital. I wiped the tears that seemed to freeze upon my face, and stepped through the door. It seemed like nothing new has happened yet. We still didn't know whether or not she was going to live or not.

"Kiba," Naruto seemed to shatter the never-ending silence. "Whatever happens, remember that this wasn't your fault."

"But it was," I stifled another sob. "I-If I hadn't left her like the way I did, would she be in this situation? I think not!"

I curled back into a ball. Naruto stared at me for a long moment, the ticking the only thing making noise during that time.

"Would she blame you for it, though?" he asked suddenly.

I would be wrong if I said 'yes'. Hinata-chan was Hinata-chan. She never blamed anyone but herself. I bit my lip. I knew that too well, I knew her too well.

"Of course not, 'ttebayo," Naruto placed a hand on my shoulder. "She wouldn't--"

"Whether or not she blames me isn't the issue!" I yelled. "She never blames anyone! Blame isn't it! I still was the cause, blame or not! So will you shut up and--"

"--let you destroy yourself over this?" Naruto interrupted. "I think--"

"--you will," I glared. "This is my fault."

We stared at each other, unmoving for what seemed to be centuries. It was a sudden burst through the door that startled both of us. I blinked. More medics, carrying somebody else in. It hurt. It hurt so badly to see that. I watched as they rushed through the swinging double doors, trying to save the person.

What drives us to save each other? To try to help each other? Why didn't we all just let us die? I stopped. What the hell was I thinking? Obviously, because not helping somebody would just be cruel. Right?

I saw someone come through the door. A nurse. She seemed to look around, and then caught glimpse of us, and walked towards us. I clenched my fists together, suddenly having an ill feeling. Did I want to know? Should I know? I couldn't seem to bear it. Naruto slightly squeezed my shoulder. No doubt he was worrying, too.

"You two are Hyuuga Hinata's friends?" she asked politely.

Naruto nodded. I felt myself trembling. Please... Please... I stared down, not able to make eye contact. The nurse cleared her throat.

"...I'm so sorry, but we couldn't do much for her," she started, her voice filled with sympathy. "We managed to stop the bleeding, but the blood loss was too great. We couldn't... save her. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Lies. They had to be lies. She couldn't be dead. No. No way, there must be a mistake. Tell me this is a joke. Tell me I fell asleep. Tell me anything, just not that. Naruto was crying loudly. I stared blankly. Most of the nurse's words washed right over me, never computing. She looked at me then, directing something.

"You may see her if you wish."

That was the last thing I wanted to do.

I didn't want to see her. Not dead. Not lifeless, with those eyes blank and distant. I wanted her alive, why wasn't she alive?! I wanted to scream. To scream in anger and hatred of myself, of everyone who was still smiling and people who thought life was great. It wasn't.

Life sucks, and then you die.

Some, too earlier than others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I found myself home. I was awake, but not by choice. Onee-chan was out, said something about shopping. Her eyes were so sad towards me. I didn't care anymore. Akamaru whined. It didn't take a dog to notice that I was obviously broken. She was dead. Hinata-chan was dead, as of last night. Why? Why?!

I looked at my hands. I told her I hated her, right in her face. How could I ever forgive myself for that? Never. I couldn't even think of forgiving myself. It wasn't possible. I sat there, staring blankly at nothing. My life had no purpose. None, what so ever, other than to be a low-life dog that I am. But that had already been established. I am the most pathetic of all.

I looked at the clock. Onee-chan had just left five minuted ago. Now what? My life had no purpose. I walked up into my room, staring at myself in the mirror. I saw a boy, who looked so pale, so lifeless. Was that really me? Was that why Onee-chan was so worried? Why was she?

I smashed the mirror with my fist, blood running down my fingers. Damn me to hell. I want to see her again, how could I wish for that? I don't have the right!

My eyes wandered to the locked box in the corner. I walked over to it, breaking the lock, and opening it. I examined it. A gun. We owned a gun? I never knew that. If I did, I would have done something much quicker.

Kill myself.

I pulled it out of there, loading it with three bullets. I walked into the middle of the room, pointing it at me. Akamaru barked ferociously, obviously against my plan.

I'm sorry, Akamaru. I'm sorry, Onee-chan.

I'm sorry, Hinata-chan.

I pointed it at my chest, firing it three times. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But the pain was slowly fading. I fell to the floor. Akamaru panicked, running in circles. I felt the blood starting to pool. I felt my thoughts drifting. My eyes wandered to the table in the corner of the room, barely able to focus. It was the picture of me, Hinata, and Neji, at that picnic. My eyes welled with tears. That was when everything was perfect, everything was okay, and nobody was dead or hurt or dying. That was when Hinata-chan was still the same. That was when I knew I loved her. It took me so long to tell her... And now, it was gone from my fingertips.

Because she was gone. Gone someplace I would never be able to go, because she was still innocent. She was still pure. She was still the Hinata-chan everyone knew and loved. No one hated her, in the end. I felt my strength lessen and my eyes growing weary. The pain was fading faster. My eyes were almost shut, Akamaru's frantic barks growing farther and farther away. My eyes finally closed.

Goodbye.

END.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I swear to God, those people talking in the library shall perish. Anyways, the series "What went Wrong?" is over! Thank you all for reading! This final chapter is dedicated to all of my fans, all of my readers, my family... and my friends. Okay. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Hit me with a review, please! ...I can't say I'll see you next time. Because there is no next time. But! I will be writing a new series, "Ninja of the Rings"! We're just about done the first chapter, so please check it out!

Ciao!

--Kurokumo Soratami


End file.
